No Way
by elvirakitties
Summary: What if Harry went to school with James and was actually his cousin? What if Severus, Lucius were his best friends vs James, Sirius, Peter and Remus? What if Harry was actually very smart? Voldemort is rising to power. Not a time travel fic.


Chapter 1: The Trio

"Harry, are you almost ready?" Lucius enters their bedroom. He wasn't expecting to find an angry Harry glaring at him.

"I am not wearing any of that." Harry points to the pile of clothes on the bed.

Lucius walks over to the bed and looks down at the clothing he has picked out for Harry to wear. "There is nothing wrong with any of the clothes."

"Lucius, do you remember what I said when you asked to pick out the clothes for this day?"

"Yes, you said nothing that you normally wouldn't wear. Everything there is something you normally would wear." Lucius picks up the lovely midnight blue robe, with yellow flowers on it.

"How often do I wear robes?" Harry takes the robe from Lucius' hand.

"Every day you go to the Ministry." Lucius picks up the matching yellow cotton trousers. "There is nothing wrong with these clothes." He tries not to whine.

"Lucius, I love you, I do. I know you are also pregnant and it's our eldest first day at Hogwarts. I know you want to make it special. I am sure Draco doesn't want his father to show up wearing that robe and those trousers. I don't even want to see the shirt. Flowers Lucius, I am not wearing flowers."

Lucius sat down on the bed and starts to get weepy. "Please don't cry, you know I don't like it when you cry."

"You don't love me." Lucius mutters. "You care more about what others think of you more than you do about me."

Harry sees Draco come into the room "Father?"

"Your Daddy hates me." Lucius was trying to not cry.

Draco sees Harry hold up the outfit Lucius has picked out and he cringes. "Father, you know Dad loves you. How about you wear the outfit?"

Lucius looks up at them. "You won't be upset if I wear it?"

"No, Love, I won't. I will even resize the clothes to be smaller." Lucius is a few inches shorter than Harry and he was thankful he didn't have to mention weight. He can see Draco is also thankful for that small wording.

"I will get a camera so we can take a picture." Draco smiles as he gives Harry a look. They know they will be using it for blackmail after Lucius has the baby. "I will go and get everyone else ready."

"Thank you Draco." Harry mouths to his son. "I owe you one."

Draco gives Lucius a hug and leaves before Lucius can start crying again. Harry gets dressed as he watches Lucius put on the robe that only Dumbledore would wear. He gets an idea. "Lucius, isn't yellow one of the colors Dumbledore likes to wear?"

Lucius' eyes bulge for a minute and the robe and trousers are in the floo with a small fire going. "I will wear what I was originally going to wear." Harry tries not to smile as he sees his husband of thirteen years change back into his black formal robe.

Chapter 2: Severus' Reaction

Severus looks down at the Slytherin table and sees Draco sitting proudly there. He gives him a slight tilt of his head but sees Draco mouth "talk."

Severus nods his head in agreement and wonders what Draco could possibly need to speak to him about, he just saw him this morning before he left the manor. He glances up again to Draco who shakes his head no, knowing that Severus automatically thought of Lucius. He lets go of the panic he felt for a quick second.

He greeted the first years when they went to the common room after the Welcoming Feast. He sees Draco quietly use the hidden door that leads to his quarters as all the students are watching him. He finishes his speech, answers a few questions, bids his snakes good night and heads to his quarters to see Draco sitting on his couch waiting for him. "So what happened? Did your Father destroy a rug or furniture in a bout of emotional loss of control or did your Dad blow a wall out of the manor again with another creative spell after I left?"

"Nothing so simple. I am not sure, but Father wanted Dad to wear this awful outfit. I got Father to wear it I thought, but when he came out of your bedroom he was wearing his normal robes. He actually cried, Papa. I mean it, tears and everything. I thought he was over that stage."

"What did your Dad do to earn that crying stint?" Severus tries not to think of a crying Lucius. It was something he was glad to leave to Harry.

"Nothing, Father wanted him to wear this blue robe with huge yellow flowers on it, with matching yellow trousers. It was just ghastly." Draco lets his distaste show on his face.

Severus closes his eyes, he knew Harry wouldn't wear anything like that and can see Lucius crying about it because Harry had told him he would wear what Lucius picked out for today. "No idea. How did he change your Father's mind?"

"I have no idea; I had the camera already too." Draco mutters, thinking of his loss of blackmail material.

"Draco, don't mutter." Severus tells him as he tries not to laugh. "Did your Father say anything that might have given you a hint?"

"No, and it wasn't for lack of trying either. Marcus and Anthony tried too. The girls didn't seem to care."

Severus knew his twins would follow Draco in trying to figure out what happened. "The girls are still too young to understand what might have happened. They are only three and five. Your brothers are now eight, they learned from you. So what did they do?"

"They tried to get Dad to tell them when Father wouldn't budge on saying anything. All Dad would do was tell them that they didn't want to know. I already told them what Father wanted Dad to wear the clothes. I got Slytherin and told Father to wear it, as I wanted to get him in the outfit, I knew Dad wouldn't be caught dead in."

"How much money did your Dad give you three to stop asking your Father?" Severus asks. Harry knew how to stop the kids usually from asking questions unless it was ones like that, he resorted to bribery if that first method didn't work, another Slytherin method that worked well.

"None, he was very tight-lipped and wouldn't give us a knut either." Draco says. "Are you going home tonight?"

"No, you know I have to stay here the first night." Severus handed Draco a glass of water. "Drink it, you know you need it, a day of traveling always makes you thirsty."

"So the fashion mistake didn't change his mind?" Draco took the glass of water, drinking it and not seeing Severus' eyes as he understands how Harry got Lucius to change his mind about the outfit. "Papa, I can still go home on the weekends?"

"Yes, for this year you can, your Dad and I made sure the old coot couldn't change my contract."

"I still don't get why you want to work for him."

"I am not so much working for the old coot than for us. You know your Dad won't want any of this mentioned."

Draco gives him a knowing look and smirks, "I know."

"Good, head to bed, I will floo call your Dad and see what I can find out."

"Papa, he is going to make sure you can't tell me. I just know it."

Severus gave his son a small smile. "Most likely. Your Father might not, however."

"Please, you know if it is something Father did, he won't let it out."

Severus didn't want to tell his son that wasn't true. Lucius would let him know, Harry had to have done something to get Lucius out of that outfit and he has an idea it involved him using Dumbledore somehow. Harry was the Slytherin King when they were in Hogwarts and there was a reason for it. Harry was the only one who took the crown before he even in his fourth year. "Your Dad had to do something."

Draco looks up and smirks as he realizes his Dad had to have done something worthy of being a Slytherin. "I wonder what he did, I mean Father was crying and I know you both hate that."

Severus was in agreement, they hated it. Harry actually hated when either he or Lucius were pregnant and got emotional. He usually would beg them not to cry. "Papa, why do you still work here?"

"It was part of a promise the three of us made, you know that."

"You mean the Hogwarts, Ministry, and Wizengamot promise?"

"Yes." Severus remembers the day that promise was made and they almost had it done. Severus would be headmaster, Harry the Minister, and Lucius as Chief Warlock. They had two out of the three and working on getting rid of Dumbledore from Hogwarts, the man was hanging on by a short thread. "Head to bed and I work on your Dad and Father."

"That ought to be interesting." Draco tells him.

Severus gave him a kiss on the top of his head. "Bed and I do think you are correct."

Severus flooed the manor and saw Harry sitting on the bed and soon had the whole story and he couldn't stop smirking as he pictures Lucius' horrified face at being compared to Dumbledore. "Where is Lucius now?"

"Burning clothes." Harry smiles at him. "You will be glad to know, he burned some of those clothes you had buried in the wardrobe."

"That purple thing he got me from Paris?"

"Burned."

"That red shiny shirt?"

"Burned."

"Those boots with tassels?"

"Burned."

"That green shirt with blue stripes?"

"Burned."

"Harry, I will never doubt your one sentence life-changing abilities ever." Severus tells the man.

"He also burned those robes he wanted us to wear when we went to Greece over the summer."

"What color were those?" Severus wasn't sure the color existed.

"No idea, I wasn't going to ask, I just made sure to keep the fire in the sitting room going for him. I believe he is going to be doing the children wardrobes tomorrow."

Severus would have kissed his husband if he could have. "See if you can get him to look at the bed linens."

"Already done, I believe a shopping trip will be on his agenda. He did mention black." Harry grins at him.

"Who knew that old coot was good for something." Severus tells him. "I will see you tomorrow night."

"You might want to bring some clothes, I am not sure what will remain of our clothes by the time he is done. Bring me some too, just in case."

"I will. Tell Lucius I will be there tomorrow for dinner. Good night."

"Night." He hears Harry say as the floo connection is broken. Severus can't wait to actually get black back into his wardrobe, Lucius had a bad habit of throwing his black robes out on him. He had taken to hiding them in his quarters at Hogwarts, and so hadn't Harry. He would have to thank the old coot tomorrow, he wouldn't mention why, as he knew it would throw the old fart off if he didn't.

Chapter 3: The Three Met

Summary:

How Lucius, Severus and Harry met:

Harry entered the platform and groaned, his jerk of a cousin was making a fool out of himself as usual. He looked at his parents, his father answered his unasked question. "No, you don't have to sit with the idiot. How he is related I will never understand." His father muttered towards the end.

"Lucius is over there, can I go and say goodbye to Uncle Abraxas?" Harry asked.

His mother looked at James and saw him strutting around the platform. "He just pranked someone." She told them. She knew how James was and knew that his parents, Charles and Dorea wouldn't do anything about it. James and Sirius had ruined Regulus last birthday with their pranks.

The three of them groaned as they saw a boy was now covered in red slime. The boy was tall, lean, and had almost black hair. Harry pulled out his wand and slowly walked over to the boy. He cast a quick Tergeo on the boy has he said, "he is such a git."

"Potter?" The boy asked as he looked around. He had his wand out and was going to extract revenge on James. He saw James was laughing with Sirius Black. He hated them. "Thank you." He was grateful that he was now clean. While he knew he had clean robes in this trunk he didn't want to have to deal with the mess.

"Yes, him." Harry informed the boy. "How do you have the horror of knowing him?" He smirked as he saw the word horror caught the boy's attention.

"He has been doing this stuff to me since I first saw him and Sirius Black last year in Diagon Alley. I am Severus Snape." Severus looked closely at his savior. He was tall and lean like him with the unruly Potter trademark hair but his eyes are emerald green. He was hoping this isn't a brother to James or something.

"Harry Potter, cousin to the great git and the moron named Black. Black's aunt was our grandmother and my uncle is also married to a Black." Harry paused and leaned closer to Severus "we can pay them back later. He won't even know it was us." Harry saw those words just cemented Severus as a friend.

"I would enjoy that." Severus commented. He saw that Harry would indeed help him get some revenge on James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Come with me, I need to say goodbye to my parents and can introduce you. Lucius is over by his father waiting for me." Harry glanced at James. "My mother saw him pull the prank. My parents know I will make those idiots pay for it later." Harry took Severus' hand and guided him over to his parents.

"Mother, Father this is Severus Snape. Severus this is my father, Lord Dorian Potter and my mother, Lady Annabelle Potter." Dorian was the older brother to Charles.

"Pleasure to meet you." Severus said. His grandparents drilled manners into his head and he wasn't about to have a Lord or Lady thinking badly of him for lack of manners.

"Pleasure is ours. Is your mother is Eileen Prince?" Annabelle Potter asked. She gave Severus a slight smile.

"Yes she is." Severus stiffened at the question but relaxed as he saw her face and knew she honestly wasn't insulting him. When his mother had married Tobias Snape many thought it was a great merge of the two families. However, it quickly became known that Tobias abused his wife and she did what any good mother would do, she protected her son by sending him to live with her parents. That sent shock waves in their world, as abuse wasn't tolerated.

"She was one of my close friends when we were at Hogwarts, she stopped writing to me shortly after you were born." Annabelle commented. "Can you please tell her I would love to hear from her?"

"I will Lady Potter." Severus felt himself fully release the tension he had built at the mention of his mother at hearing the woman's kind words and glanced at his new friend.

"Now you boys head to the train. Harry, remember don't prank James too much, you know he can't handle it." Dorian Potter warned, but he leaned down and said loud enough for Severus and Harry to hear "but also don't let him get away with anything either. Just remember."

"Don't get caught." Harry finished for him.

"That is my Slytherin." Both of the Potters said at the same time. They had been in Slytherin house themselves, while Charles had gone to Gryffindor. Dorian and Charles' parents didn't care as their father was a Gryffindor and their mother was a Slytherin.

Severus doesn't bother to hide his smirk. He knew he was going to Slytherin and his now new friend was too. "Lucius is waiting for us. I am sure Uncle Abraxas is eager for us to get on the train. He hates crowds."

"Write to us, let us know how the sorting goes." Dorian reached into his robe pocket and pulled out three Galleons. "One for each of you, for the train ride."

"Thank you, Father." Harry gave the man a smile.

"Thank you, Lord Potter." Severus said he knew it would be rude to decline the gift in the spirit it was meant to be given. His grandfather had given him some Galleons already.

"Let's go and get Lucius." Harry told Severus. "He still owes James for dying his hair red."

"Why aren't your parents coming with us?" Severus asked as they started to walk towards the blond boy and his father. His grandparents had left him on the platform after he assured them he would be fine.

"They are." Harry turned his head and saw that his parents weren't far behind him.

"Uncle Abraxas, Lucius." Harry greeted them. "This is Severus Snape."

"Harry, Mr. Snape."

"Lord Malfoy, Heir Malfoy." Severus responded as he saw Lucius and Harry exchange a quick look.

"Call me Lucius." Lucius held out his hand. "I saw what the idiots did."

"Severus. They have been doing that to me for over a year. I have no idea why." Severus told them. He honestly didn't, he was pranked last year as he was left the bookstore on his way to get some potion ingredients.

"They never need a reason." Lord Malfoy informed them. "Now let's get you on the train, so we can leave before we get crushed." He put his hand into his robe pocket and withdraw some coins. "Here is some money for the train." He started giving each of the boys a few Galleons as Harry gave Lucius one.

"Not too much Abraxas, I gave them a Galleon each already." Dorian said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I am aware. I saw Harry give Lucius his." Abraxas winked at the boys. "Do try to make the candy last." He paused "remember to write."

"I will." Lucius said. "Let's go and find a compartment before they are all full."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius and Harry were watching the sorting. "Severus seems like he will be joining us."

"I think he will. He is a Prince." Harry answered.

Lucius gave Harry a smirk. "I have no idea how you picked him out of the crowd. You normally don't aid James' victims."

"Let's just say he will fit in rather well with us." Harry replied.

"What sentence did you give him to change his life?" Lucius asked.

Harry smirked and quietly replied, "I just told him the truth."

They watched as the sorting hat yelled out Slytherin and smirked as Severus Snape made his way to the Slytherin table and sat down next to them. One of the older students looked at the three of them. Evan Rosier leaned towards Narcissa Black "I see Potter has been at it again."

Narcissa grinned at her cousin. "I wonder what sentence he used this time?"

Evan and few others saw her smirk. While Harry was younger than them, there was something about his ability to make one sentence change the course of what you were going to do or even think of doing. Harry gave Narcissa a knowing smile. Narcissa just gave a quiet laugh.

Chapter 4: First Year First Term

September:

Severus came into the common room wearing a flashing red and gold dress with his hair alternating between the two colors. "Severus?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, it was them, it seems they have two more friends. Lupin and Pettigrew set me up for them to catch me." Severus snarled.

"They will pay." Harry said from behind him. "Looks like they used a Switching Spell combined with Colour-Change Charm. James and Sirius specialty, not very creative." Harry pulled out is wand and cast "Finite Incantatem Color Switc Finem." He looked at Severus "I would learn that spell those idiots still haven't figured out I know how to cancel their pranks."

"Can you teach us?" Rosier asked he was impressed. Not many fourth years could have countered a prank spell like that, never mind a first year.

"Sure." Harry pulled out his wand again "just a flick and say Finite Incantatem Color Switc Finem, make sure your wand is pointed at a spot slightly above the head. They set the spell above the head, they know most will aim a counter at the body."

"Any other secrets about their pranks?" Narcissa asked. She had always liked Harry and he was very useful to have as a friend. As an older cousin, she was always invited to family events and had watched Harry grow up. She also knew how crafty he was.

"They stick to the same pattern, though they might change up a bit, Lupin isn't stupid. How he ended up in Gryffindor I don't know? He is a Ravenclaw." Harry said. "They always, however, set the spells above the head."

"What do you have in mind for getting even?" Lucius asked, putting down his homework.

"That is simple, we are going to do the same thing that was done to Severus. Narcissa can you find me a design that as a corset in it? Something that will be tight." Harry asked her.

"I know just the style." Narcissa grinned "It even has petticoats."

Lucius laughed. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes." Severus said. "After Charms. We can get all of them at once."

"I have a better idea." Harry told them. "We set it up for everyone else but those four and set it up in Gryffindor door, with a delay so that in the morning they wake up with them on."

"Remind me never to get Potter upset with me." Yaxley stated quietly to Parkinson.

"What are you worried about? This is your last year. I still have two more years of making sure I don't." Parkinson stated.

"I do like that idea." Severus said. "Can we have everyone be in all the house colors so they won't think it's Slytherin."

"That will make it harder for them to say it was Slytherin." Lucius said as he looked at Harry. "You already planned on that and I bet even have all the spells we will need."

Harry smirked and headed to his dorm, at the entrance he stopped and turned. "The four of them we will get even after our next Defense class since they waited for Severus to be alone after that class." Harry paused "no one is to go anywhere alone. We're a united front outside of this common room, we are going to start using that. No one is to be alone, especially if you are a first-year. They will set their sights on any Slytherin to get even." Harry entered his room.

"I am glad this is my last year or he would have just taken the crown from me." Warren said quietly to Dolohov. "We will follow that rule. No one is to go anywhere without someone with them." He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Headmaster?" Harry asked as Lucius, Severus, and Harry walked into the Headmasters' office. Professor Slughorn had told them the Headmaster had wanted to see them after their Potion class.

"Lemon drops?" Dumbledore asked. He knew these three had to have done that prank on Gryffindor. James and Sirius had mentioned how Severus ran to his friends for some fake slight making sure to bring Harry and Lucius into his plot.

"No." They all said.

"I am sure you are wondering why I called you up here?" Dumbledore was trying to read the three boys but they wouldn't look into his eyes. Damn Slytherins, their parents would have told them never to do it.

"No." Harry answered. "You are going to accuse us of the prank on Gryffindor. Ignoring the same prank that was played by Gryffindor namely my cousins with Lupin and Pettigrew, that they played on Severus." Lucius and Severus already decided that Harry was going to handle this.

"I am not accusing you." Dumbledore stated, his face betraying that he believed they were already guilty in his eyes.

"No? I don't see you asking anyone else. I know my cousins already told you they believe we did it. They were kind enough to inform me I was to be expelled for my part in the prank, forgetting that this was their prank. They created it and have used it numerous times in the past. As their parents can tell you. Their parents can also inform you that I have never done that prank to anyone. So I am going to ask, are they in trouble for the prank they played?"

Dumbledore looked confused for a few seconds. He didn't know that James and Sirius had a history of using that prank, nor that they had told Harry that he was going to expel the boy. He wouldn't do that but he wasn't happy to hear what James and Sirius had told Harry before he could say anything else Harry continued. "You can ask Evans about the threat. She was there when they said it, warned her to keep her mouth shut."

"I am not sure what James and Sirius informed you, but I wouldn't expel anyone for a prank that was harmless." Dumbledore stated. "I will also be speaking to everyone's parents to find out the truth, as well as Lily." None of them responded and waited. "Dismissed." He watched the three boys head out. He didn't like being brought into some revenge prank by James and Sirius and he was going to let them know it.

Back in their dorm room, Severus and Lucius exchanged a smirk as Harry sat down on his bed. "That was a work of art. You pinned it on them and you didn't even lie." Lucius stated.

"I thought for sure we were going to be leaving there with at least some detentions." Severus told them as he sat down on Harry's bed. "Using their own pranking history against them."

"Yes, and when we tell Slughorn what just happened, if I phrase it correctly, they will also be losing points from him." Harry grinned. "We just need to make sure no one says a word about it."

"No one will, everyone in our house one way or another is involved." Lucius replied. He pulled down a book from Harry's bookshelf. "Harry, we can't do another prank for a while, they will be expecting it."

"No they won't. James and Sirius work on that theory, that once caught wait until everyone forgets. Dumbledore doesn't, he is going to expect us to get even, as he views Slytherins in that light. His Gryffindors can do no wrong, while we are evil."

"It's because of Voldemort." Lucius said. "He was in Slytherin they hate each other."

Harry looked thoughtful before he grinned. "I am going to write to Reggie. He knows where Sirius keeps his pranks in the house, I believe we will be using their own stuff against them. Those two idiots will admit it's their stuff and their parents will recognize it also."

Lucius laughed, "Reggie will ship you everything he can find. He is still upset about his birthday."

"Who is Reggie? What happened on his birthday?" Severus asked. He wished his grandparents were a bit more social. They stuck to their old friends and their kids.

"Reggie is Regulus, Sirius' brother. His parents had a huge party he just turned 10." Harry explained.

Severus nodded his understanding at that, in the wizarding world, turning 10 was big deal. It was a sign of your last year at home. It was the year before you would get your letter to Hogwarts, it was a year before you got your wand.

"All the family was there, along with friends, you know how those parties can be." Lucius added, causing Severus to nod again. His own party was just as big, even his parents had attended.

"When it was time for Reggie to open his presents, everyone started to head into the room setup for it. As soon as everyone is in the room, Reggie sat down and boom, the room was covered in some black goo, that was triggered by Reggie sitting down. The black goo was everywhere. Reggie stood up, in surprise and shock, and suddenly feathers fell from the ceiling. Everyone was stunned until we all hear James and Sirius laughing. They were standing in the doorway looking into the room." Harry told him.

"They tarred and feathered everyone?" Severus exclaimed. He knew he shouldn't be surprised after spending a year being James and Sirius' favorite target, only to learn they were worse with their own families.

"Yes, we didn't know it was tar at the time. Magic doesn't get it out that easy either. Muggles have to use gasoline. Took our parents hours to find the solution, the two idiots didn't set a counter when the created it." Lucius said.

"How did you know muggles use gasoline?" Severus asked.

"Davies is a half-blood, his father and my father are business partners in some muggle industries." Lucius responded. "They went to school together. His wife told us about gasoline, they ended up sending a house elf to get some to start getting off of some of the older family members who needed to sit down."

"It destroyed the room. Uncle Orion was furious, we won't even mention how mad Aunt Walburga was. Uncle Orion had to get Sirius out of the room before she pulled out her wand." Harry told him.

"I thought she was going to kill him. Kreacher, he is their house-elf, was beside himself when he saw the room and guests. He had to clean all the clothes." Lucius said, "I think he wanted to kill Sirius too."

"I know my parents did." Harry told him. He remembered his parents' fury, he had never seen them so upset.

"Father certainly did." Lucius remembered his father's face, he never wanted to see the man that angry again.

"So we going to still prank them after Defense?" Severus asked.

"Yes, we are and we are going to be using their own stuff. Kreacher will get it for us." Harry told them.

"Dumbledore is going to call us into his office and question us." Lucius warned.

"No, he is going to ask all of our parents if what I said is true, we know our parents, except for James', will inform the dear Headmaster their pattern of revenge. They will tell him how if a prank is played on them, they usually set the revenge prank within days." Harry told them.

Lucius and Severus smirked "Sirius' parents will make sure he knows exactly what Sirius does. James' will insist how he is just a growing boy and expressing himself in some playful way."

Severus muttered, "I will teach him a playful way."

Harry smirked.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next night as they were sitting in the Great Hall, James, Sirius, Lupin, and Pettigrew walked in wearing purple spotted Victorian style dresses with petticoats. Their hair was flashing a neon yellow. The Gryffindor table started laughing with some asking how they liked it.

Narcissa looked down the table to Harry, Lucius, and Severus. She leaned into Rosier "you know, I wish I was a firstie, as I know I would enjoy watching the three of them controlling this school."

"I can't believe they got away with no punishment after being called into Dumbledore's office, and still pulled another prank on those four idiots." Rosier replied. "When has that ever happened?"

They watched as Bella got up and went down to the first year area at the table. Bella gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and said something quietly which made Harry grin. "What do you think that was about?" Nott asked.

"Harry is her favorite cousin, it's a shame it's her last year, I know she is going to enjoy watching him this year." Andromeda commented. She was in her fifth year, Narcissa was in her third.

"You would think James and Sirius would have learned by now not to bother Harry." Narcissa responded to her sister. "Harry always comes out on top. They just don't give up."

"They need to grow up." Andromeda told her. "They see everything as a joke. I would have thought after Reggie's party they would have learned. Their parents were ready to kill them."

"Reggie's party? What happened?" Yaxley asked. Soon all of Slytherin knew what James and Sirius did to Reggie and everyone agreed to make sure that pranking foursome wouldn't do anything to Reggie when he came next year nor to anyone else if they can help it.

October:

"They are too quiet." Harry said at breakfast one morning, it was close to the middle of the month.

"They are still doing detentions. They got caught pranking some Hufflepuff first years." Lucius stated. "McGonagall caught them turning them green and yellow."

"Didn't they just get off of detention for pranking those Ravenclaws?" Severus asked. While James and Sirius hadn't been pranking Severus, they still used their mouths and teased him when they thought they could get away with it.

"Yes, tonight is the last night for the Hufflepuff prank." Lucius answered.

"They are planning something. Look at James, he is glancing around the room. That is a sure sign he is trying not to get caught." Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked. He wondered what Harry knew that he didn't.

"Severus when I look away, see if Sirius and James look over here." Harry told him since Lucius was sitting across from them with his back to the Gryffindor table. Harry turned and tossed a fake note to Narcissa.

"They are." Severus answered as he pretended to be eating and was watching through the hair that fell in front of his eyes.

"They are planning something for me." Harry said as he turned to face his cousins, causing them to look away. "Lupin and Pettigrew didn't, interesting."

"Harry?" Lucius asked.

"They have it all planned, they are trying to think of where to do it and when." Harry answered the unasked question. "James and Sirius always think they can hide things but can't control their emotions."

"You already have an idea of how to stop it don't you cousin?" Narcissa asked. "What did Bella want?"

"I do. The usual." Harry answered.

"So whispered nothing in your ear while looking at our dear cousins to drive them nuts?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes." Harry grinned at her. "Sirius gets so paranoid when she does it."

When they got back into the dorm room that the three shared Lucius asked, "what is your plan?"

"They are going to get caught with all the pranking material on them." Harry answered.

"How? We don't know when they are going to do it." Severus asked.

"They are going to carry around the stuff with them looking for an opportunity to use it. We are going to use this opportunity to get them caught."

"How?" Lucius asked. "None of us are going to go to Dumbledore or McGonagall, they will know something is up if we do."

"Slughorn." Harry responded.

Lucius and Severus smirked. Professor Slughorn may be Head of Slytherin, but he wasn't a Slytherin. The man was an open book and believed everything said to him.

November:

Lucius stormed into the Great Hall, his hair was flaming red. He glared at the Gryffindor table where James and Sirius were laughing too hard they almost fell off out of their seats. Lucius regained his composure as the students were laughing and walked over to sit with his friends. "What happened?" Harry asked.

"I stayed after McGonagall's class to ask her a question about that new spell, I couldn't get the wrist action correct. She said I was gripping my wand to hard, it worked. As I was walking out of the door, I got hit with it. I knew she was behind me, and I know she knows they did it. I am waiting to see if she does anything about it."

"She will just give them a detention with her." Severus said. "They are her favorites. You saw how she dotes on them in class."

"James almost made me sick with his kissing up." Harry told them. "I can't do the counter here, I don't want them to know I know it."

"That is fine, I knew that." Lucius answered. "I am just glad you know it. We will be getting revenge."

"Harry." Rosier said as he sat down. "Black and Potter were bragging about getting Lucius as they entered the Hall. They were telling a few other Gryffindors."

Harry narrowed his eyes at his cousin. "Evan, I think it's time the whole house teaches them a lesson."

"What do you have in mind?" Bella asked from behind them. She taught Harry most of his spells.

"Bella remember the semi-permanent color spells your mother was using for seeing how some of the fabric would look in the library? The color lasted two weeks for her to see if she liked them?"

"Yes, two weeks." Bella answered and grinned. "I will have her send me the spell."

"Evan, your brother works at Zonko's?"

"Yes. He is working on improving some of his potion making skills." Rosier answered.

"See if he can send you one of their semi-permanent hair dyes." Harry told him.

"You got it."

Severus thought for a few minutes "How are you going to get all of their clothes and dye them?"

"Kreacher." Harry answered. "He has been waiting to get Sirius back for Reggie's birthday party."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Dumbledore was staring at Harry, Lucius, and Severus on one side of the table with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sitting on the other side. He wasn't sure what exactly was going on but for the last week they had been trying to remove whatever prank caused the four Gryffindors' clothes to be orange while their hair was pink.

"I would like to know why you have accused Harry, Severus, and Lucius." Dumbledore was getting tired of the pranks the four Gryffindors were doing. They got caught each time and still continued them, despite their housemates not enjoying the point loss, the detentions, and the pranks the four did to their housemates. While the house did like James and Sirius personally, they were getting sick of the pranks.

"It had to be them." Sirius snapped. "They are evil sneaky Slytherins. Snivilles is always lurking around."

Harry, Severus, and Lucius didn't say a word, but looked at Dumbledore as if to say 'see what we are dealing with?' Dumbledore sighed. "You will refrain from the name calling. Now, Sirius, how do you know it was them?"

"Who else could it have been?" James snapped, glaring at the three boys across the table.

"Anyone you four have prank. Your pranks are cruel and mean. You gave one of our classmates boils, another is in the infirmary because of the itching powder you put in her clothes after Potions. How about the Hufflepuff you made cry when you removed all of his clothes after the flying lesson?" Harry said. "I can prove it too."

"I am aware of those pranks." Dumbledore responded. "They have been punished for them." However, Dumbledore knew Harry was right, their pranks were mean, while whoever was pranking the four Gryffindors weren't cruel in their pranks.

"They did this, I demand they remove it." James snarled.

"They had to have done it." Sirius added.

"Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am not sure Headmaster, as Potter said, we have prank numerous people in all the houses. They have family that also attends here. A lot of them have family members in other houses including our own." Remus answered.

"Peter?"

Peter looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "What Remus said." He replied.

"I agree." Dumbledore informed them. "Harry, Severus, Lucius, I am sure Professor Slughorn would like for you to join his class."

"Yes, Sir." The three responded and headed out of the Great Hall as they heard James and Sirius saying it was unfair.

December:

Severus with Lucius trailing behind him walked into the common room and as soon as the door closed they started laughing. "You are going to love this." Lucius told Harry and the rest of the common room as he sat down.

"What?"

"The idiots pranked McGonagall." Severus was beaming.

"Yes, they got her coming out of the classroom. They thought they would be getting us, but she walked out first. They turned her into a chicken." Lucius laughed. "She was furious."

The common room started laughing. "How in Merlin's name did they manage that?" Bella asked, finally recovering.

"It seems they expected her to stay in the classroom because she had a class next." Lucius answered. "She was actually heading to her office to give Severus a book to borrow."

"Do you think Dumbledore or McGonagall will actually do anything about any of them?" Bella asked.

"They are Gryffindor, so they will only get detentions." Narcissa said. Most of them knew from experience that if a Gryffindor did it, they would only get a detention or point loss. If a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw did it it would be a few detentions or point loss. However, if a Slytherin did it, it was detentions and a major point loss.

"Well the Yule holidays are going to be interesting." Harry muttered. "I can see them sulking around, complaining about how unfair they are being treated. James' parents will buy him a broom or something to make it up to him. I know they will prank someone."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

They stood on the platform, ready to board the train waiting to go home. They were listening to James and Sirius complain about their punishment of a week detention.

"A week? That is all they got?" Bella stood behind Harry, pulled him into a hug. "I will see you at the yearly Yule dinner."

"Of course, I already bought your gift." Harry told her. "Is Rodolphus and Rabastan coming?"

"Yes." Bella held up her hand, showing her engagement ring.

"Harry, look." Narcissa interrupted them and before anyone can warn Severus, he was covered in red slime.

"I can't believe they did that." Lucius said as McGonagall screamed, over the crowded platform, "Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, my office now."

"Didn't they just finish a detention?" Yaxley asked as he stood by them. They all watched McGonagall try to remove the prank from Severus. Severus was glaring at Potter and Black.

"Yes, the morons." Andromeda commented. "I docked them five points last night, for being out after curfew."

"She won't be able to remove the prank, she is aiming at his body." Lucius stated. The small group of Slytherins was standing together, they were related one way or another, Lucius and Severus being the exception.

"I will get it when she leaves." Bella said. "If we do it before she leaves, she might give us detention for using our wands."

"Well, they certainly made this term interesting. Never knew anyone before who spent almost every night in detention." Rosier said. "We need to get on the train."

"Let's go and get Severus." Harry said. Lucius and Harry walked over to where McGonagall was standing trying to cast the counter.

"You need to aim your wand above his head." Harry told her. McGonagall gave him a strange look but cast Finite Incantatem and Severus was back to normal.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. I will remember that." McGonagall stated.

"You're welcome. Just don't tell them you know or they will change the set point. They did when they learned our parents had figured out they had the set point on the feet." Harry grinned. "We need to get on the train, have a good holiday Professor."

Once on the train, Severus asked what Lucius wanted to ask. "Why did you tell her?"

Harry grinned. "Simple, it gets her on our side."

"One sentence again." Lucius smirked.

"Are you sure?" Severus had heard of Harry's one sentence skill, seen it in action, had it used on him, but he doubted at times, he knew.

"Yes, as it lets her know how to tell if they do the prank. She won't tell them, neither will Dumbledore. They will feel like they can control the four of them and help stop them. Therefore controlling how many detentions or even points they can take. Since I provided the information, she and Dumbledore will feel we aren't "bad" and won't be so quick to blame us especially after this term."

Severus leaned back against his seat. "If we set the prank point above the heads they will get blamed too."

"Exactly and since told her, we have to make sure to be in a Professor's view when we prank them or anyone else." Lucius stated. The three of them grinned as more of their friends joined them. They spent the time chatting with different Slytherin and Ravenclaws who came to visit.

Chapter 5: First Year Second Term

January

Severus waited on the platform for his friends. He knew they would be arriving soon. His grandparents wanted to meet Harry, Lucius, and their parents. He gave a slight smile as he saw Harry and Lucius come through the wall.

Lady Potter smiled at his grandparents as Lord Potter greeted them. "Lord and Lady Prince, it's wonderful to see you again."

"It is our pleasure, Lord Potter." Lord Prince answered. "It has been a long time Dorian, I was grateful my grandson mentioned befriending your son."

"I was also grateful." Dorian Potter answered. "They have formed a solid core group of friends."

"That they have." Lady Prince knew how much Harry and Lucius had done to get Severus out of his shell. They had heard of the various pranks from the Headmaster and were thankful for Harry and Lucius.

"Grandmother, we need to go to the train." Severus said.

Lord Potter pulled out some Galleons and handed them to the boys. "Lord Malfoy would have joined us, however, he got called to the Ministry. So why don't you three get going? Do remember boys, do not get caught." The three of them grinned at him, as he handed them a few Galleons. He leaned down a bit "be easy on James and Sirius, they are idiots."

"We will Father." Harry replied. They remembered all the different pranks James and Sirius had done over the Yule holiday, including getting Reggie covered in slime again.

"We need to get on and find a compartment or they will be taken." Lucius said.

"I already put my trunk in one for us to have." Severus replied. "I haven't seen James or Sirius arrived."

"They are getting a port-key there. It seems my brother is under the impression that James might get into trouble on the train and wants to prevent that. So they are going to port-key to Hogsmeade and walk to Hogwarts." Lord Potter answered.

"Well, he probably would." Lord Prince answered. "I have also spoken to Headmaster Dumbledore, and he is aware I won't be putting up with those ruffians attacking our boys."

"I have also stated the same thing." Lord Potter answered. The train gave the ten-minute warning. "You best get on."

After several rounds of goodbyes, the boys headed to the train.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Lucius, have you seen the two idiots?" Harry asked.

"No, I was expecting them to be sitting at the Gryffindor table with huge smiles on their faces." Lucius answered.

"Lupin and Pettigrew have been looking for them." Severus added. They were watching Lupin and Pettigrew looking around again.

Harry let out a light laugh. "They are late. I wonder if they will even get into trouble for it."

"Dumbledore doesn't look impressed by it." Alecto Carrow stated. "He was looking down at their table and Lupin shook his head no."

"So they are going to start the new term in detention." Lucius said, trying to keep the glee out of his voice.

"Well, it seems they are aiming to break their own record, I believe they have set it for the time in detention during a term." Harry smirked.

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall opened and in stepped a laughing James and Sirius, carrying some wrapped packages from Honeydukes. "They stopped in Honeydukes, what fools, they should have at least hide the packages." Narcissa stated.

Dumbledore glared as Minerva McGonagall rose. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, where have you been?" She demanded.

"We arrived earlier and had some time to kill so we went to Honeydukes." Sirius answered holding up a piece of candy.

James elbowed Sirius, "sorry we are late, we got delayed."

"Detention, a week with Mr. Filch. Twenty points from Gryffindor." McGonagall responded. "Take your seats." She sat down.

Lucius grinned, "you were right."

"Is he ever wrong?" Someone asked Narcissa.

"Rarely. He seems to be able to know a person's motivation before they do." Narcissa answered. "You should have seen him set them up for Yule. Got James and Sirius punished for the remaining holiday."

"I thought Uncle Orion was going to strangle Sirius." Harry injected. "Sirius still thinks it's funny that they went to Honeydukes, he knows his parents really won't do anything despite being upset with him. James is afraid that Dumbledore is going to tell his parents. I bet they went to Zonko's too."

"They are idiots, the lot of them." Lucius said. "Harry, did you bring that potion book?"

"Yes, Father said we could copy it if you and Severus want a copy of it." Harry answered.

"The one you mentioned?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I have it in my trunk." Harry answered.

They spent the rest of the meal eating and in idle chitchat.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Harry, we need to do something about those cousins of ours." Avery stormed into the common room. He was covered in green dye with dancing snakes on his uniform.

Harry tried not to grin as Lucius removed the prank. "Looks like they are still setting the set point above the head." Lucius stated.

"Did anyone see it?" Severus asked. He sat down next to Harry.

"Yes, Flitwick did, he gave them a month of detention as he got him too. I left before he could do the counter on me." Avery answered. "I wanted you to see this."

Harry looked around the room. "One month? Interesting."

"Harry?"

"What would have happened last term for that type of prank?" Harry asked.

Suddenly everyone understood, last term they would have only gotten a day or two, not a month. It seemed others were getting has annoyed as they were with James and Sirius' pranks. "They won't learn, however, it is interesting."

"It appears we aren't the only ones getting annoyed by Sirius and James." Bella commented.

"No, and I say we make it worse for them." Lucius commented.

"I agree. We know how they prank, so we are going to prank everyone but them. Just like they do. So work in groups and set them up." Harry said.

Everyone grinned as Lucius and Severus followed Harry into their dorm. "Harry, what are you planning?" Severus asked.

"Oh, Severus, me planning anything?" He looked at his friends who were clearly waiting for him to continue "I am planning on making sure people will rely on us to defend them."

"Your plan?" Lucius asked.

"Yes."

"What plan?" Severus asked.

"He has this plan and has been working on it for years." Lucius explained. "A plan that gets rid of Dumbledore."

"Oh, I like that idea, what is this plan?" Severus asked.

"I plan on making Lucius Chief Warlock and me the Minister. You, I was thinking of being the Headmaster. Granted it will take a number of years before we can fulfill it, I believe we can do it." Harry stated.

Severus sat down on his bed, in surprise. After a few minutes, Severus started to laugh. Lucius grinned as Severus finally recovered and said, "you will do it. There isn't a doubt in my mind."

"Shall we make it a Vow?" Harry asked, pulling out his wand. "That it goes no further than us, that we work together to get it done?"

Lucius and Severus pulled out their wands and the Vow was made. They knew they would be working against Dumbledore. The Dark Lord was another worry but not as much as Dumbledore. The Dark Lord was losing power as it was getting out he was going insane.

February

"Why is James giving me dirty looks?" Severus asked as he took his seat in potion class.

"He got caught again, Sirius and him pranked some Hufflepuff first year. McGonagall caught them as the prank went off on him." Lucius answered. "I believe Sirius told McGonagall that he didn't set the prank up and that you did."

"Me?" Severus asked. "I didn't do anything."

"I know, Lupin told McGonagall it was them, giving them another week of detention. James is out to get us now, I just think he believes you are an easy target. You and I are really the only ones who don't have siblings or first cousins here in Hogwarts." Lucius said.

Harry opened a book and slide it to Severus, who looked down at the book, he grinned. Lucius began to read the book too. "Oh, this looks like fun." Lucius informed them.

"Yes, I wonder how they would look bald and pink?" Severus grinned at Harry's words. "I do believe the ingredients are already in the cabinet."

"Set up?" Severus asked.

"Kreacher will gladly coat their clothes. He hates them." Harry stated.

"He does." Lucius remarked. "He would wash all of their clothes in the potion."

Harry grinned. "You are going to do all of their clothes?" Severus laughed as Harry nodded. "Let's get this going."

The three of them spent the class creating the potion.

March

Harry, Severus, and Lucius were again sitting on the left side of a table, while Dumbledore with McGonagall standing at the top of the table. James and Sirius, who were bald and pink, were sitting on the right side.

"It was them." James almost yelled.

"Mr. Potter, the potions were in your clothes, how do you believe they would get to your clothes?" McGonagall asked. Harry got the idea that the witch believed they were James and Sirius' own potions and that the phials got broken because they forgot about them.

"They must have sneaked in." Sirius said. "Slimy snakes, they must have sneaked into our dorm."

"I have checked the portrait and no one but those in Gryffindor were allowed in. None of the portraits around the entrance saw anyone from Slytherin around the entrance. None of your housemates have either." Dumbledore stated.

"I will take a Vow or Oath that I never entered into the Gryffindor dorm or common room." Harry stated. "I know Severus or Lucius haven't either. James and Sirius are my cousins and have spent years pranking our family and friends."

"A Vow won't be necessary." Dumbledore stated. "I have spoken to your parents. Sirius, your parents gave me the list of pranks you and James have pulled numerous times. I have also spoken to your professors and the other head of houses and the pranks you have done on all of the students at Hogwarts, have not made you popular. I am unsure of why you like to blame Severus, Lucius or even Harry but you will stop. You even pranked your own Head of House and said that it was meant for Lucius."

"It is them." James whined as he glared at his cousin. He knew Harry did this. He just needed to prove it.

"James, we found pranks on both of you, pranks your own parents have stated they have found on you and in your room. Did they put those pranks on you?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, but I know they used our pranks on others." James stated, firmly.

Dumbledore turned and faced the three Slytherins. He was getting very annoyed by James and Sirius, they were making Gryffindor look bad and Slytherin look good. James and Sirius were ruining all of his hard work. Slytherin was united in making sure James and Sirius couldn't prank anyone. "Why don't the three of you return to your class? Professor Flitwick knows you were here."

Harry, Lucius, and Severus rose and left the Headmaster's office. "That was interesting." Lucius stated as they were walking towards the classroom.

"Very." Severus stated. "I didn't think they would still be pink and bald, I thought it ended almost two weeks ago."

"Kreacher found another phial and did it again." Harry responded quietly. They were grinning as they entered the classroom.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Bella sat down next to Harry at dinner that evening. "Heard something interesting, little cousin."

"Oh, what did you hear?" Harry asked.

"Our annoying duo is planning on setting the three of you up. Turns out once a month Lupin disappears, they plan setting up a prank on him, Lupin is to go to Dumbledore and blame you three." Bella answered. "Now the really interesting part of this plan is that it happens on the full moon."

Harry looked to the Gryffindor table and back to Bella. "That is very interesting. I do believe for that night, all of Slytherin house will be in the common room, with Slughorn giving us his version of a party."

"I will have Narcissa arrange it." Bella stood up, gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Harry do you think it means something about the full moon?" Lucius asked. He leaned in close to Harry, as did Severus.

"I do. We need to keep an eye on that pattern." Harry answered quietly.

"Agreed." Lucius and Severus answered back.

April

Dumbledore was glaring at James, Sirius, and Remus Lupin as they sat in the Infirmary insisting that Harry Potter, Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy did the prank on Remus that left covered him in silver dust this morning and that it was only because they were able to get Remus to the Infirmary that Remus wasn't dead.

"Did you see them?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." James and Sirius answered.

Dumbledore glared at them, he knew they were lying. He glanced up as McGonagall walked in with Slughorn. "Ah, Professor Slughorn, can you please tell me where you're Slytherins were last night until early this morning?"

"Yes, we were out in Forest of Dean, looking for potion ingredients. We left after dinner and we returned shortly before breakfast. We were out looking for potion ingredients and we had a bit of a celebration afterward." Slughorn answered. "After that, everyone slept in the school tent. You are aware of it, as I set it up last month."

"Thank you Professor Slughorn. Yes, I was aware, however, I do believe these three weren't." Dumbledore stated. He saw the look James and Sirius exchanged. "Professor McGonagall, can you tell me where James and Sirius were all night?"

"No, I am afraid I can't. They left this morning at 6:03 from the tower." McGonagall answered, her lips pressed into a firm line.

Remus glanced to James and Sirius as James started to deny it. "James, shut up. You got caught. I told you it was a bad idea." Remus finally stated.

"I need you to explain what happened Remus." Dumbledore told him.

"James and Sirius wanted to get Harry and his friends in trouble, to pay them back for all of their detentions. So he set it up what when I was changing back to have me doused with some silver, he went overboard on the flakes. Sirius and James rigged the door to the Shrieking Shack for it to dump on me when I opened it." Remus paused as James and Sirius started calling him a rat. "I warned him not to do this."

"Anything else?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I really don't know why they are set to get Harry but each time they have tried it, it's backfired on them. Harry knows how James and Sirius work their pranks so he knows how to avoid them." Remus answered.

"That is a lie, Harry did this." James stated. "He always makes sure I get blamed for those pranks."

"Yes, he tarred and feathered himself while you and Sirius laughed on Regulus birthday." Remus stated. "They like to brag about what pranks they have done, and that is one they love to share. You can ask anyone in our house."

"I have and they have informed me." McGonagall stated. "It's one of the reasons I set the wards to tell me when they leave the tower."

"Gentlemen, my office. I believe your parents and I will be speaking to you." Dumbledore stood up and escorted James and Sirius to his office.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Guess who got suspended?" Bella sang as she danced into the common room.

"You aren't pulling a fast one are you, Bella?" Andy asked her sister. She found Sirius and James annoying and really didn't like what they did to Regulus.

"Nope, just heard it from that Gryffindor Prefect Fabian Prewett, he was telling his brother and sister." Bella answered. "Our cousin was also suspended."

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer pair of gits." Avery stated.

"For how long?" Lucius asked.

"Until the end of the month. Dumbles spoke to their parents too. From what I heard, Uncle Orion wasn't a happy person." Bella replied.

Harry smirked as Avery said, "how did you get Remus covered in silver?"

"I didn't, James and Sirius did that on their own. They were afraid I wouldn't fall for their trap and decided to do it themselves. I just happened to conveniently mention when they were around about wanting to make sure no one saw me near them." Harry replied, causing everyone in the common room to laugh, knowing Harry wasn't conveniently mentioning anything around those two.

"I am so glad he uses his powers for good." Avery commented to Parkinson.

"Me too." Came the reply from a few of the other seventh years.

May

"They are due back tomorrow. I wonder what they will try now?" Lucius asked as he sat down on his bed. "I saw Remus and Peter speaking to Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley. It seems that they are now friends, judging by how close they seemed." The school and it's students had been enjoying their break from Black and Potter.

"I noticed they did a lot of talking to each other too." Severus answered. "Harry, did you order that potion book you found in the trades?"

"Yes, Father said I could." Harry answered. "It will be here by the end of the week." He paused, "wonder why Remus and Peter are friends with Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley? They have nothing in common except for their house."

"No idea, but I think Remus and Peter are sick of your cousins." Lucius answered. He tossed Severus a book. "In there are some interesting defense spells if you want to read them."

"Great." Severus answered. "What are you planning on doing when they return?"

"Right now, I have nothing planned. If they leave us alone, I will leave them alone, unless they interfere with my plans." Harry responded. "When do we get to pick electives?"

"Third year." Lucius answered. "You know what you want already?"

"He wants Runes and I bet Arithmancy." Severus answered. "I wish they still had Alchemy."

"I wish they still had Magical Law and Government." Lucius responded.

"Why don't they?" Severus asked.

"Dumbles canceled them, saying no one was interested in taking the classes." Harry answered. "He put it to the Board after he removed the classes and showed them that no one signed up for them. It wasn't until the Board passed the new budget without the classes that a lot of people voiced their objection."

"How do you know he canceled them before they were officially removed?" Severus asked.

"My Father. He is on the Board and when he found out, he tried to get them back, but Dumbledore went on about the budget and how much money they were now saving." Harry answered. "Father wasn't happy."

"Neither was mine. He wanted me to take Magical Law and Government. Now I have to have a tutor over the summer for them." Lucius answered.

"Yes, I know, my Father has decided I will be joining you." Harry answered.

"I will see if I can join you. Might as well, since I know I will be over there a lot. My grandparents would love for me to take those types of classes." Severus added.

"It should be an interesting summer. James and Sirius aren't going to be happy seeing you at my house." Harry laughed. "Can you see their face at Reggie's party if Severus shows up? By the way, you will be, Reggie is dying to meet you."

Severus grinned. "I hope someone gets a picture of their faces." Lucius laughed as Severus finished his comment.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Wow, you three are getting the evil eye." Lily Evan said as she down next to them in Charms.

"James or Sirius?" Severus asked.

"Both of them." Lily responded. "James and Sirius ripped into Remus last night in the common room when Remus told them he wasn't going to be helping them out with their pranks any longer."

Harry looked over to where his two cousins were sitting. "You would honestly think they would learn." Harry muttered.

Lucius opened his book and pulled out some parchment, giving a sheet to Severus and Harry. "They believe their pranks are fun, they won't give them up. They also want to catch us."

"They haven't in the last seven years, I don't believe they will anytime soon." Harry answered. "Severus, you might want to switch seats before class, I believe they are going to try tossing some minor hexes at you."

"Great." Severus got up and moved to the other side of Lucius as Lily took his seat next to Harry. "Lily, are you going to be fine sitting there?"

"Yes, James knows better than to try anything with me during charms. He learned that when I turned his hair neon pink because he tried to prank me."

"That was you?" Harry asked. "Good job." He told her when she nodded her head. "You also placed it off his person, most don't do that."

"Yes, I placed it on his robe clasp." Lily answered. "He was so confused as to why his hair was back to normal that night and pink when he headed to breakfast."

Harry let out a small laugh, as Flitwick started their lesson.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Narcissa was trying not to grin as she entered the common room but she couldn't stop herself. She saw Harry and everyone else sitting in the room. "Guess who just got another week's detention for making prank potions in lab 4?" She couldn't get it out without laughing.

"Really? Again?" Numerous students asked.

"Yes, Sluggy went into the lab, saw them. He asked them what they were brewing and they tried to say it was some potion they were creating. Sluggy summoned Dumbles, let's just say it was a miserable James and Sirius being escorted out of the lab." Narcissa told them.

"I knew I shouldn't have made that bet with him." Severus said.

"Severus?" Bella asked.

"Harry, he said he would be able to get Slughorn to check the labs and bag James and Sirius." Severus answered. "I just lost a Galleon."

"Never bet Harry." Bella answered.

"I swear that kid is going to rule this school by the time he in his third year." Parkinson responded.

"I saw he takes the crown next year." Narcissa added. Soon the betting book was out and people were placing all kinds of bets, including how many more times James and Sirius would serve detention.

June

Dumbledore looked down at the paper. He frowned, he wondered how the story got out, but there in bold letters was the headline about James and Sirius and their numerous detentions, even their suspension was mentioned. The story referenced numerous students from different houses, including his own house of Gryffindor. Most of the story was wondering when Dumbledore was going to do something about James and Sirius and their bullying ways.

He sighed and got up. He needed to head to breakfast, he hoped that James and Sirius would calm down, but he had a feeling that wasn't going to happen. As he walked down the hall he saw the two in question, toss something at Mr. Moore, who was in Ravenclaw and had been a frequent victim of them. He knew it was because Mr. Moore was quoted in the article he just read. "James, Sirius, detention with Mr. Filch, three nights and twenty points from Gryffindor."

James and Sirius froze as he spoke, and slowly turned to face him. "We didn't do anything."

"So you didn't just toss something at Mr. Moore?" He asked. "Before you answer, please be advised I saw you do it. You will cast the counter."

James and Sirius looked around before they answered, "there isn't a counter, its wears off after a few hours."

Dumbledore closed his eyes quickly. "Mr. Moore, you are excused from classes until the spell wears off." Mr. Moore looked like a circus clown.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Mr. Moore answered.

Dumbledore never could remember the boy's first name. He watched him head toward the Ravenclaw house entrance. "You two will see me after breakfast." Dumbledore told them. He turned and headed back to his office. He had to call their parents and tell them he was suspending them for the rest of the year. He couldn't remove James from the school, as he needed his father and his support for the upcoming war he felt was going to happen with Voldemort. He also knew Sirius was his best friend and he was the heir of the Black fortune, he needed them. He needed to find a course of action to stop these pranks.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry, Lucius, and Severus were in their dorm room laughing at how James and Sirius got caught by Dumbledore and they were now suspended for the rest of the year.

"Harry how did you arrange that?" Lucius finally asked after they recovered.

"Who do you think Mr. Moore is?" Harry asked.

"Isn't he in Ravenclaw?" Severus answered.

"No, he is in Hufflepuff." Lucius said.

Harry grinned and changed into Mr. Moore. Severus and Lucius were clearly confused. "I have the Black family gift of being a Metamorphmagi."

"You little sneak, why didn't you tell us?" Lucius asked.

"I kind of promised my father I wouldn't tell anyone. I finally got him to allow me to tell you two." Harry answered. "I am also a Parseltongue. Father said I can teach you if you want to learn. You might not be able to speak it, but I can teach you to understand it."

"I want to learn." Severus grinned.

"Me too."

Chapter 6: Second Year Part 1

Harry walked through the barrier. He looked around and saw Severus and Lucius standing with Uncle Abraxas, Lord and Lady Prince. "I see them." He told his parents. He couldn't wait to see his friends again.

"So do we, Harry. I know it's been a little over a week since you have seen your friends, but they aren't going anywhere." Dorian Potter answered. They had spent a week in Italy on holiday and arrived home two days ago. They had delayed because they wanted Harry to get the most of out the tutor that Abraxas had hired for the boys.

"Do you see Reggie, my dear?" Annabelle asked. "Walburga and Orion should be here by now." She didn't want Sirius to prank Reggie before he even got to Hogwarts. "I don't trust Sirius."

"They are heading towards Abraxas now." Dorian answered. "Sirius is already with James. It appears my brother is trying to keep James from wondering off." He had given his brother a long lecture and threatened some dire restrictions in funds if James didn't shape up after James and Sirius had ruined Reggie's birthday again.

"I hope we don't spend all of this year defending ourselves against their pranks." Harry told his parents as they were weeding their way through the crowd.

"I warned your Uncle Charles about it. Hopefully, he took me seriously."

They arrived to hear Walburga telling Reggie "be careful of your brother, I know he doesn't listen to a word we say to him." No matter what they did to that boy, from spanking him to grounding him, he refused to obey. He refused to listen to family lectures about their history, their family, and their beliefs.

"Did he really spend the rest of the summer at my brother's?" Dorian asked. He had hoped his lecture would have worked but he didn't think it made much of an impact. His brother had a good job and knew how to invest, but he was hoping the threat he made would have made somewhat of an impact. He wasn't going to disown him because of pranks.

"Yes." Orion responded, clearly frustrated by his oldest son's actions. Sirius and James had laughed at the prank at Reggie's birthday party. Everyone was dosed with water, he was grateful that it wasn't tar this year. When they had finally cornered the duo, Sirius started saying how unfair it was, and later that day flooed to James' house and refused to come home.

"At least it was just water." Reggie told the adults. He grinned at his cousin and knew Harry was going to get them back. Everyone was soaked to the bone and the party decoration and food were ruined.

The warning horn went off. The men started digging into their robes and gave each boy a Galleon, even Severus' grandfather. His grandparents had spent at least a night a week with everyone. Severus was over the Malfoy or Potter house most days.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Reggie groaned as he saw Sirius and James peeking into their compartment window. "He is going to make a scene." Reggie warned. Andy and Narcissa with a few others had just left the compartment to go back to their own. They knew no one else would enter Harry's compartment unless invited by Harry.

"They wouldn't be them if they didn't." Harry replied, not looking up from the book he was reading. "Severus, here is a potion I think you could improve." He figured Sirius and James had waited until the others left so that they wouldn't be witnesses to whatever foolishness the two of them were going to start.

Severus leaned over but before anything more could be done the door was slammed opened. "Baby brother, how could you sit in the snake den?" Sirius demanded. They saw Harry hand a book to Snivellus. He knew it was a book on Dark Arts and he was going to get it from them to show Dumbledore.

"Well, since I usually sit with our cousin at any family event, I am not sure why you are surprised." Reggie answered. "What potion is it?" He knew Severus loved potions. Severus was already improving potions but hadn't done much more beyond making note of the changes. Severus explained he needed time before he could begin to research and develop a potion to get his Masters.

"It's a burn cream. I think Severus' idea about adding aloe to some healing potions would work on this." Harry answered. He had found the book in his grandparents' things, and his mother said he could take it to show Severus.

Severus was reading the book. "I think aloe would work. I can see about owl ordering for some. I don't think there is any in the greenhouses, I can asked if Professor Smythe will let me plant some. He allowed me some space to plant things before." He turned the page to continue reading. He jerked in surprise when the book was taken from his hand.

"Give it back James." Harry couldn't believe how immature his cousins were. He wondered if they could get a blood test to see if they were switched at birth with someone, but knew it wasn't possible. The three of them had the Black features in their hair and skin color.

"Afraid the Headmaster will find you bringing books on Dark Arts into Hogwarts? Snakes like you love Dark Arts." James taunted, hiding the book behind his back. He was going to make sure he got his cousin in trouble this year.

"You're an idiot." Harry stated. "Now give me back my book."

"No, I am going to get a Prefect and let them see it. I know it's most likely glamoured." James retorted. He finally got his cousin and he was going to let it be known that all snakes were evil and dark.

"You three will be expelled." Sirius smugly said. "I am going to make sure they know that my brother didn't touch the book. Go on James, I will make sure they won't leave."

"Yes, James, run along, we will be here waiting." Harry was going to enjoy this.

"I didn't either, but I don't think that matters in your fantasy world." Lucius remarked, trying to figure out if James and Sirius used their brains or if they just shared one.

Severus pulled out a Sugar Quill. "Reggie, Lucius, Harry do you want one?"

"Please." Reggie replied. "I didn't get any. I should have. I do like them."

"Owl order some." Harry responded. "I still have a few Sickles and Knuts left."

"Can I borrow your owl, Lucius?" Reggie asked. He didn't get an owl for his pet, he wanted a snake and his parents said they would send it to him, if he got into Slytherin, meanwhile it was at home. He knew he was going into Slytherin.

"Did you see that article in the Daily Prophet?" Lucius asked after he nodded his agreement to Reggie. "It was about some of the new bill that they were getting a lot of objection to concerning the requirements on the Statute of Secrecy, they want to update it." All of them had enjoyed the tutor they had for Magical Law and Government.

"I read it, it had some interesting points. I think it should pass." Harry replied.

"I am standing here." Sirius snapped, who cared about some stupid law. It was bad enough the four of them had a tutor over the summer but to actually talk about laws and bills, was beyond compare.

"Sadly we noticed." Severus commented. "I think it will pass too. They want to start fining people who break it."

The Gryffindor Prefect arrived with James. James was gloating as he stood next to Sirius. "Potter, can you tell me what happened?"

"Certainly, those two entered our compartment, without knocking, took the book out of Severus' hands, accused us of reading a Dark Art book, practicing Dark Arts, and glamouring said book to look like a potion book. We had been speaking about a burn cream from the book when it happened." Harry informed him. "They decided to drag you into it so that they wouldn't be seen as doing anything wrong."

"It's a Dark Art book, you're snakes and all snakes use Dark Arts. My family is all snakes and I should know." Sirius hated how his family was dark. They were evil as far as he was concerned. They never letting him enjoy his magic. Always yelling at him or grounding him for pranking.

"That is like saying all Gryffindors use their brains because clearly you two don't." Harry saw the Prefect smile at that comment. He didn't know the Prefect's name but he was sure the man wasn't impressed by James or Sirius. "Sirius you are also forgetting that my family is a mix of Gryffindors and Slytherins. Are you accusing all of my family of being dark and evil?" He was so hoping Sirius would open his mouth and insert his huge feet.

When he went to open his mouth, James clamped a hand over his mouth, stopping him. "Sirius." James hissed out a warning. He knew that trap. They had walked into the family history trap too many times. Sirius still didn't realize it was a trap.

"I will keep the book." The Prefect said. "I know it's not glamoured. I know it's a potion book, however, I believe the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall will be interested in hearing about this. Twenty points from Gryffindor for slander. Five points for looking to cause trouble. A week detention with Filch." He sighed. "I can't believe I had to do this. We are starting in the negative because of you two. I am sure the house will be very appreciative of your efforts. Now return to your compartment."

Harry arched an eyebrow at those words but gave a slight grin to Reggie. "Potter, I am sure they will try something equally stupid again, just have someone else take the points." The Prefect said. He knew James went to him because he believed a Gryffindor would stand up against any Slytherin. James and Sirius still hadn't realized no one was impressed by either of them and their own house was beyond annoyed with them.

"We didn't send him." Harry remarked. "They did that all on their own."

"Why aren't I surprised?" The Prefect said. "He made it sound like you lot had your wands out and ready to curse Black. After last year, I was hoping someone dropped them on their heads and jumped started their brains."

"I think they share one." Lucius commented.

"I don't think they have one, between the two of them." Reggie added. "Sirius is my brother and an idiot."

"I feel for you and Harry, being related to those two." Severus couldn't resist adding.

"I know feel our pain." Harry laughed.

"Funny. I will let the others know what happened and to be on the watch for them." The Prefect said. "We are almost there, so get ready." The Prefect turned around and exited their compartment, closing the door on the four of them.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Dumbledore sighed as he and Minerva stared down the table again. James and Sirius on one side, Lucius, Severus, Harry, and now Regulus Black were on the other side. The Gryffindor Prefect was at the other end of the table. After the Welcoming Feast last night, the Prefect by the name of Edgar Bones, his sister Amelia was in Hufflepuff, explained what happened on the train and handed him the book in question. "I will not have the same issues we had last year, James, Sirius. Let this be a warning to you." He glared at them. He turned and faced the Slytherins. "I am not sure what exactly is causing this rift, but it ends now."

"We haven't done a thing." Harry responded. "Are you accusing us of something that we are unaware of?" He really hated how biased this man was towards Slytherins. He knew it wasn't from Voldemort, the man was biased before that.

"No, but I don't want any pranks for revenge." Dumbledore warned. He knew snakes were evil, look at Voldemort and some of his followers. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was sick of James and Sirius causing Gryffindor House to be viewed in a bad light. He had spent the summer smoothing over the ruffled feathers of many parents who weren't happy about the bullying duo.

"I hope you aren't addressing us in that regard." Harry stated.

"Mr. Potter, I am sure the Headmaster is making a general statement." McGonagall informed him. She wasn't happy her two lions, but she also wasn't sure why Albus would make that statement. She knew the boys hadn't done a thing to warrant James and Sirius' pranks, neither had anyone else.

"Why it is when the Gryffindor twosome do something, they claim we are involved and we get yanked into it? We have shown all last year we didn't anything, yet here we are again sitting here because of those two accusing us of glamouring a Dark Arts book into a potion book, which a Gryffindor Prefect showed that it wasn't. The same Prefect, who received the book directly from my cousin's hands after he stole it out of Severus." Harry stated, he wasn't in the mood for a confrontation with Dumbledore and he would make his cousins pay for dragging them into this.

Dumbledore exchanged a look with Minerva, the boy was correct. They did pull the three of them last year up here a lot, with no evidence. Even when they caught James and Sirius in the lie about the silver, they still confirmed it with Slughorn before they did anything. "I do apologize, you are correct. I will deal with the two of them, the rest of you are dismissed. Professor Slughorn knows you were up here, so he won't be surprised when you return to your common room." He was thankful it was Sunday, it gave him some time to think of how to handle James and Sirius. He handed the potion book back to Harry.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

They entered the common room to see everyone waiting to hear what happened. "Well, he did it again." Lucius stated. "He backed Dumbledore into a corner and came out victorious." Harry went and sat down, pulled out the potion book.

"I'll say, I wasn't expecting an apology out of the man." Severus laughed. He still couldn't believe how Harry was able to get the man to apologize. No one he knew could out-manipulate Dumbledore he thought.

"He actually apologized?" More than one surprised Slytherin responded. They noticed a lot of them began to exchange looks and glanced to Harry as he sat with the book opened in his lap.

"Yes, who has a pensive?" Reggie asked. "You won't believe this memory." He knew, given who was in Slytherin, that someone had to have a pensive. There were too many rich and spoiled children in here for someone not to have taken one from home.

Suddenly there were students running to find a pensive. "You did that on purpose." Severus smirked, he liked Reggie from the first time he had met him. He felt that he fit in good with their group. He knew the boy would never be part of their pact. Harry loved his cousin but the pact was limited to just them.

"Of course." Reggie responded. "You honestly didn't think I wouldn't have learned anything from Harry and Lucius over the years, and living with Sirius?"

"You let that target dropped on you didn't you?" Severus asked, eyeing the dark-haired boy.

Reggie grinned. "I am never telling, I will just say Harry makes a good argument for why things need to happen."

Lucius and Severus started laughing. They could see Harry doing exactly that. Amycus Carrow appeared back in the common room and everyone got to watch the memory. Lucius leaned into Severus "there is no doubt now. He is King."

"I agree." Severus replied.

"Was there any doubt?" Narcissa asked from the other side of Severus, as they were sitting on the couch. "I knew he would do it. I also won the betting pool."

End of Sept:

Harry sat down at dinner and looked around. The hall was too quiet. "What is going on?"

"We aren't sure, it's been quiet since James and Sirius arrived. Gryffindor stopped talking at first and it spread to the other houses." Lucius told him. "We have noticed that no one has been speaking to them in general."

"I noticed that also. What did they do now?" Severus wondered. They didn't have to wonder for long as Dumbledore stood up.

Harry looked to the points tumblers. "Look Gryffindor is down a hundred points."

"They must have been the ones who caused the explosion in the potion lab that put Frank Longbottom in the infirmary." Andy stated. "I was up there and Slughorn used the emergency pork-key to bring him to the Infirmary. He was covered in some nasty colored potion."

"If I can have your attention, has you may have heard, the Infirmary and Potion Lab 3 is off limits. We have a case of Muggle Chicken Poxes. You need to head to your common room immediately and you will receive the shot if you haven't been vaccinated against it. We have informed your parents, but no one is in danger." He was thankful that magic had provided a cure for Chicken Poxes before you actually caught them. He didn't want a whole school full of children with Chicken Poxes.

"How did they give Frank Longbottom Chicken Poxes?" A Gryffindor asked. He wasn't the only one wondering about that.

"It was a potion accident, it wasn't intentional. Dinner will be served after everyone who needs it after they had their injections" Dumbledore reassured his students. He wasn't exactly sure how they did it. Some of the potion samples were being sent to St. Mungo's Research Department to have them find out what happened. Poppy received the vaccines and Healers from St. Mungo's were in the common room to inject the students.

"You know nothing is going to be done about them doing that. Dumbledore is going to keep claiming it was an accident so that no one gets upset and questions how he rules this school." Harry commented as he stared at Dumbledore. He also wondered if the man was color blind after seeing his robes for over a year.

"Just like always, if a Gryffindor does it, nothing happens. If a Slytherin did it, you know they would be in front of Wizengamot for this." Nott added. They all started to get up and head to their common room.

"I understand accidents happen, it's potions, that is normal. I do, however, wonder what they were making since nothing in the first or second-year potion books would have that kind of effect no matter what you added to them." Severus commented. As the resident expert, the rest of the Slytherin began to wonder too.

"Most like some potion for a prank. What I don't get is that they have been banned from using the potion labs without a Prefect in attendance, so why aren't they suspended?" Prefect Dawlish was walking behind them and heard them speaking.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next month passed without any pranks from James and Sirius, they had been under close watch and they knew it. Dumbledore had warned them no more pranks. He warned them not to mention anything about the accident because if they did, the Longbottom family could demand some form of remittance and get them expelled, once it was known they had been trying to make a prank potion during class.

Dumbledore also spoke to Horace and made the man aware of what could have happened in his class and told him to start paying attention to all his students. The article about Hogwarts having an outbreak of Chicken Poxes did nothing to stem his anger. He was just thankful that the article didn't hint that it wasn't more than an accident, however, it did point out Horace's lack of attention to those students he didn't think would be famous.

End of Oct:

Reggie stormed into the common room. He was furious. "I am going to kill them." He slammed his book bag down on a table.

"Potter and Black?" Evan asked. No one was really surprised by someone coming into their common room upset at the Gryffindor duo. It was basically the same thing as last year. Black and Potter were in detention almost every night.

"James and Sirius in here, it will cut down on the confusion." Andy said from one of the chairs by the fireplace. "What happened cousin?"

"They spelled my books to dance down the halls, making me late for Transfiguration when I told McGonagall what happened, she still gave me a detention and actually checked my books, found nothing on them and added another detention on top of it." Reggie explained. He was going to prank his cousin every day until the end of the year if they didn't leave him alone. Sirius and James viewed him as an easy target because he was younger than them.

"Give me your books and book bag." Harry said from behind Reggie, he had entered while Reggie was explaining. Once he had the bag, "come with me." He turned around and left the common room and headed straight for Dumbledore's office. Reggie followed him with Lucius and Severus next to him. They got to the gargoyle and Harry glared at it. "Let me speak to him or I go to the Board." He warned. The gargoyle moved aside and they rode the stairs to the top.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Snape, lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked. He indicated for them to take a seat. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't need any issues with the Board, and he knew Harry Potter meant what he said. The boy never spoke without meaning what he said.

"No." They all said together as they took a seat.

"You will need to get Professor McGonagall up here for this." Harry informed the man. He was getting tired of the Slytherin house bias this man encouraged, despite it being his own Gryffindor duo who was causing the problems in this school. Lupin and Pettigrew didn't socialize with James and Sirius any longer.

"May I know why?" Dumbledore asked. He wondered what had happened that could involve his deputy.

"She gave Reggie a detention for being late to class when Reggie explained that his books were dancing down the halls because of a prank, she did an exam on the books, found nothing, and gave him another one. I am here to prove that there was a prank set on them." Harry replied. His cousins were getting out of hand again. He was hoping after the Chicken Poxes incident they would have back off, but not getting into trouble for it, had the opposite effect for the two.

"I see. Can you show me?" He wasn't sure he wanted to see what exactly his least favorite Gryffindors did. If Black and Potter weren't such important names, he would see about getting them out of the school, but with a coming war, he knew he needed Heir Black on his side.

"Not until we know exactly what she checked for." Harry answered. He knew they didn't set the point on the spell to be on the outside of the book, exactly.

"I see." Dumbledore understood what Harry was saying and got up and went to the floo and called for Minerva and asked her to step through. He knew she was in her office as it was her free period.

"I am not removing those detentions." Her lips were pressed firm. She wasn't going to have her lions blamed for something if they didn't do it.

"If I can prove that is was a prank will you change your mind?" Harry challenged.

"If you can. I did the exam myself." McGonagall answered. She didn't like where this was going, she remembered how Harry had already shown her how her two troublesome lions didn't set the pranks in ways she was used to.

Harry got up and laid the book bag on the desk. "Cast a detection charm on the metal of the left side strap, then the right one."

She pulled out her wand and cast the detection spells. She looked at the results as they flashed the metal green. She cast another spell, "legs?"

"Yes, now cast the same spell, but on the side of the book, not the cover, but the pages, at the bottom." Harry instructed.

She again did the same procedure and groaned. "Animated Object Spell."

"Yes, as I told you last year, they like to have a different set point. They know for example that people will try to remove a personal prank by aiming for the body, so they set it above the head. The pranks like this, they usually aim for the small bits no one looks at, usually setting it up in a two-part prank so that it is harder to detect." Harry explained.

"Mr. Black, I do apologize, the detentions are revised, five points to you Mr. Black for handling this by not getting revenge, Mr. Potter five points to you for showing us another way we can stop their pranks." McGonagall replied. "I will let the professors know of this so we can stop them."

"As long as they don't find out, they won't change the set points, it's why my parents and theirs haven't told them. They found it was easier to fix that way instead of guessing where they set it at." Harry told them.

"Thank you, Harry, for bringing this to our attention." Dumbledore was furious, those two still hadn't learned. He knew several students had been pranked but he hadn't been able to prove it was them, now he could.

November:

Severus and Lucius were sitting in DADA when Harry nudged them. "They have been quiet." He had noticed James and Sirius weren't trying to provoke them.

"They are still being caught for their pranks, just got another detention from Flitwick for pranking his Claws." Severus answered. "I did hear them speaking about how their pranks aren't being as effective. They are wondering why."

"Great means they will change the set point again." Lucius said. "I will warn the others."

"We will need some of the upper years to cast multiple detection charms while we cast some magic sensor charms." Harry explained. "That spell is draining too."

"Maybe teach some others, so we have more people powering it?" Lucius asked.

"Andy, Narcissa, Evan, and a few others, I don't mind teaching it to them. I don't want everyone to learn it." Harry responded.

For the next three weeks, first and second years showed up in the common year with all kinds of pranks. It was almost the end of November when they had the complete list of where the new set points were. James and Sirius were also still spending almost every night in detention and Gryffindor was actually in the negatives.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Dumbledore stared down at the five students. He had no idea why he even bothered. He knew exactly how this was going to go and he really didn't want to deal with it. "James, Sirius, what are you accusing them of this time?"

"We know it's them, they have been changing our clothes into girls' clothing." James stated.

"You think we are doing it?" Severus asked, laughing.

"I thought it was their own house." Lucius stated.

"That is what I heard." Harry replied. They didn't know why they had been dragged up to the Headmaster's office but if this was the reason it was bound to be good. Harry knew Kreacher didn't do it. "How do you image we did this? I know every time I have seen you, you were already in the dresses. Is that your own hair or a wig? I have been wanting to find that out. It just seems so big."

Dumbledore wanted to laugh at that, he had been wondering the same thing. "I don't believe you did this." When protest from James and Sirius started, he rose his hand. "I have three Gryffindors who came forward and told me it was them. They showed me how it was done and why. The only reason why I allowed Severus, Lucius, and Harry to come up here was to show you that they didn't do it."

The three Slytherins' exchanged a look. "So their own housemates did that?" Harry tried not to grin but it was funny.

"Yes, sad to say. Now, James, Sirius for slandering Lucius, Harry, and Severus, a week detention. For continuing these pranks after being caught numerous times and showing no remorse, I am not going to remove the prank until after dinner tonight. You are all dismissed."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius and Severus were up in Harry's room, reading the Daily Prophet. "Did you see this article about how insane Voldemort is?" Lucius asked as he sat on the bed.

"It really makes a good case too." Severus stated he lowered the paper. "I am wondering how accurate these reports are. I mean how do they know? It's not like Death Eaters are going around telling anyone and while they have caught a few, I didn't think they would say anything bad about their Lord."

Harry came out of the bathroom, he had been washing his hands. "I told them." He answered. He changed into a tall, lean man, who looked surprisingly close to what Voldemort was reportedly looked like.

"What did you do?" Lucius asked.

"I went to a few different places, playing him, acting weird, crazy, delusional and anything else I could think of. You would be surprised how many gossipy witches and wizards there are in stores and other areas of the magical world." Harry sat down on the bed, looking like himself again.

"That is where you disappear to during the year." Lucius laughed. "I wonder how the man is dealing with his image being twisted like that."

"He is crazy, has been slowly going crazy, too many rituals." Harry answered. "Remember those journals I found in the trunk up in the attic?"

"Yes, you said they belonged to a family member." Lucius answered.

"They did, to Alphard Black. It seems he was a Death Eater, he wrote about some of the things they did and how much Voldemort changed in personality, his goals, and how they would do archive those goals. He became fixated on getting rid of Dumbledore, something about returning him to an abusive orphanage. He mentioned attending rituals and seeing how the magic affected the man. Voldemort did one ritual and they had to find a way to reverse it because he was to eager to do it, he didn't think of the consequences or the price the ritual would cost. He didn't mention the ritual, but it did involve a lot of blood and said they had to get rid of some fangs."

"That that article about him being half-blood, is it true?" Severus asked surprised. Everyone knew Voldemort was about blood purism. He had seen the birth certificate but it was the Daily Prophet and most of the gossipy type of stories you had to take with a grain of salt.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Well, according to Father, it's the truthfulness of the articles that is keeping a lot of pure blood families from joining. While they may be dark, they don't want to be part of a crazy man's bid to rule or dictate how they should act." Lucius said he looked at Harry. "What else have you been doing? Why haven't you told us?"

"Just submitting the articles. I was going to tell you, but the walls at Hogwarts have ears and eyes." Harry replied. "While I would like to start undermining Dumbledore, we can't handle getting rid of Voldemort and Dumbles at the same time."

"I agree with that. They say Voldemort is only afraid of Dumbledore." Severus informed them. "I am not sure how true that is, but it does seem possible."

Lucius thought for a few minutes. "I don't think he really is afraid, I think he is being cautious. If he attacked Hogwarts, what would it accomplish?"

"He would control the students, and parents would do anything for their kids." Severus replied.

"True, but he doesn't have enough people to stand up to the angry mob of witches and wizards after a fight with Dumbles. He wouldn't gain anything because he would be forced to retreat with heavy losses. While the man is crazy, he is also smart." Lucius informed them. "Harry?"

"I agree with you Lucius, he can't take the Ministry, he is going to rely on recruiting and we need to make sure the smear campaign stays alive."

"Poly-Juice?" Severus asked.

"Actually no, I have a better idea. He likes to say he is the only Parseltongue, he is the Heir of Slytherin. I was thinking about leaking it out that there is more than one speaker and giving a memory of us hearing more than one." Harry told them.

"That would be interesting." Severus and Lucius said.

"If we do it in a fairly recognized spot in Diagon Alley but one that showed one of us couldn't see the speakers without exposing ourselves." Harry reached forward and pulled them to him. They laid down and made their plan.

Chapter 7

Harry looked out the train window. He knew James and Sirius would be visiting his house for Yule, but he also knew they were warned that they had better find a compartment on the train and not bother anyone. Dumbledore even escorted them to a compartment, while the Deputy Headmistress cast a few wards on the compartment to make sure the duo stayed in place. He wasn't sure what Dumbledore was actually planning to do with his cousins, but he knew Dumbledore wasn't happy with the change in status regarding Gryffindor and Slytherin House.

"Harry?" Lucius asked he knew his friend was thinking of something. Lucius admired the way Harry could think of multiple things at once and seemed to be able to carry out his plans.

Harry turned and gave the three of them a slight smirk. "Reggie, did your parents say if Sirius was coming to your house or staying at my Uncle's?"

"Mother said that Father was going to drag Sirius home." Reggie answered. "Sirius got warned that he better not make a scene or cause any problems." His parents had been getting weekly updates from Reggie and a variety of family members about Sirius' behavior.

"You know they are going to try something." Severus knew the two morons weren't going to want to be broken up over the holiday break. Severus' grandparents were going to be staying at Potter Manor for the holiday and Severus was looking forward to spending time with Harry.

Before Harry could answer their compartment door was opened and Prefect Dawlish and Bones were standing in the doorway. "Have you seen Black and Potter?" Bones asked he wanted to hex the two annoying Gryffindors.

Lucius, Severus, Reggie, and Harry pointed at the correct person as they said "Black, Potter."

"No, I mean those two idiots, it seems they left the compartment and McGonagall wants us to find them." Dawlish stated. "They even sent a message ahead to let their parents know."

Reggie made a face. "Mother is going to lay the biggest bird she ever hatched." He knew his parents were going to be in a foul mood and Sirius would ignore everything they said.

"You might want to find Evans, James has a crush on her and has been stalking her." Harry informed them. "She was in the first car. She might have already hexed or cursed them." He hoped she had. He actually liked Lily Evans, she wasn't afraid to put the two idiots in their place, usually, she used a charm to do it too.

"He does, no matter how many times Evans sends him to the Infirmary, he still hasn't caught on." Bones sighed. "Why did I get the two of them in my house?"

"Better you than us." Lucius answered. "If they were in Slytherin they would be social outcasts."

"They already are. The house hid all their clothes, trunks, and even their brooms before we left. They figure we are already in the negatives because of them, that it won't matter if anyone gets caught. Not that anyone would tell on anyone, so don't be surprised if when we return Dumbledore calls you up to his office because of them blaming you again."

"Kreacher." Reggie said. "Thanks for the warning."

Kreacher appeared in the compartment. "Little Master Reggie called Kreacher?"

"Find my brother and James and dump them at my parents' house, Mother and Father should still be at home."

"They be at home. I get Brats 1 and 2 and bring to Mistress." Kreacher popped out, he was going to enjoying doing this task.

"That will keep them from disappearing." Harry stated. "Hey Bones, I will make you a deal, I will tell you the set point on some of their new pranks if you and your house keep them busy."

"Deal."

Harry showed Edgar Bones and John Dawlish the duo's basic set points, he didn't provide them with all of the set points but enough to show the prefects how to help control the two pranksters. Bones waited until Dawlish left the compartment and said, "I don't know why Dumbledore keeps letting them get away with everything, but if you ever want to get into their dorm to prank them, let me know. I know our whole house would turn a blind eye to it."

"Good to know. Thanks." Harry said.

No one spoke until they were alone. "You just got us access to Gryffindor tower. I wonder if anyone had that in the betting book?" Severus asked.

"I did." Lucius stated, "but I picked next year."

"I want to learn the one sentence skill, Harry just got us access by that one question." Reggie quietly told Severus.

"I do too." Severus replied, he had found it interesting how Harry could take one sentence or even a question and change someone's mind, though with Dumbledore it did take more than once.

Jan:

Andy came storming into the common room, slammed her books down and looked at Harry. "Do it."

Harry arched an eyebrow "what happened?" He knew Andy just told him to do a full out blitz on their cousins.

"Those morons took a picture of Ted Tonks with me, and sent it to my parents." Andy flopped down on the couch. "My parents actually arrived here and I just spent three hours listening to the fact that I have a betrothal contract and you will never guess who it's with?"

"It better not be with Lucius or Severus." Harry warned her. There was no way anyone was taking either of them away from him.

"What? No, it's with Rab, Rod's brother." Andy said.

"That won't happen." Narcissa informed them, coming out of the girls' dorm. "Rab is in love with our Augustus."

"Yes, and I don't know who said there is a contract because according to the LaStrange family there isn't. Rab's father just approached my parents. So don't worry Andy." Rookwood said, from his chair by the fireplace.

"Thank Merlin, Auggie, you don't know how much that means to me." Andy replied. "I will let Ted know." She gave them all a huge smile and left for her room.

"I wish she wouldn't call me Auggie." Rookwood mumbled, "and there is no way she is getting my Rab."

Harry grinned, as he realized crises was averted and he didn't have to do anything about it. He looked at Severus, giving him a slight smirk. Severus was already working on a potion that would make sure James and Sirius were going to regret bothering Evans.

Flashback

"Potter." Lily said as she took a seat in Charms, she was clearly furious about something.

"Evans." Harry pulled out his books, some parchment, and a quill. "I take it my cousins are bothering you?"

"Understatement. Potter actually the nerve to tell the common room that I was his girlfriend." Lily huffed.

Severus looked around Harry, seeing Lily's face asked: "I do hope you showed him the error of his ways?"

"He spent the whole night in the Infirmary recovering from my Bat Bogey Hex, it seems he never removed his glasses long enough for the hex to break." Lily smiled at them. "However, after a few of us spoke last night, we realized he wasn't going to change. Edgar mentioned, rather quietly, about speaking to you three."

Lucius arched a brow, glanced back to James, who was clearly furious that Lily was sitting with them. "Harry, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Snape you are wanted in the Headmaster's office after class." Filius said as he read a note.

"What did those two fools say we did now?" Harry remarked as Filius started his lesson.

Lily closed her eyes and groaned. "I bet they are going to say you did the hex."

"No, it's something else." Severus answered her. "Too many people saw you do it, so they couldn't use that."

"Someone spelled all their clothes to run as soon as they try to grab them." Lily said.

"We have a winner." Harry stated. "Let's get this over with." Harry began to plot how to make sure Dumbledore wouldn't be calling them into his office again.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ(Still flashback)

"I am telling you, Albus, they didn't do it. My whole house is against those two. Do you know how many times I have to go into the common room because Black and Potter have engaged in dueling people because of the pranks they now have had to endure?" McGonagall was standing at the end of the table, that had its usual setup of the three Slytherins on one side and the two Gryffindors on the other side.

"What are we being accused of?" Harry asked, they had listened for the last five minutes to McGonagall defending them, but they didn't know what exactly, beyond what Lily had said.

"There is nice, long list, which I already explained to the Headmaster that my own lions have owned up to doing." McGonagall glared at Albus Dumbledore and turned her looks to her very unpopular lions. "Pranks that these two have made other endure."

"They turned our house against us." Sirius whined, looking at Dumbledore, almost pleading with his eyes to aid them.

"Yes, they are the ones who got our house to prank us."

Before Dumbledore could speak, Harry rose from his seat. "I am not listening to this any longer, if you call us up here for these false allegations again, I will be bringing all the past and present issues up in front of the Board of Governors. I am tired of listening to you to whine and complain because you can take what you dish out. Your own house has been trying to teach you to stop pranking and grow up. Pranks are fun, but you two are cruel and demeaning in what you do. Making Frank Longbottom think he was dressed when he reality he was naked and walking around the school like that. How about what you did to Lupin with the silver? How about all the other countless students not in Gryffindor that you have humiliated, embarrassed, and frankly sacred? You have Evans thinking you are a crazy stalker." He turned to Dumbledore "I mean it, no more calling us up here for these false charges or to listen to them whine about how unfair life is."

Harry put his hands down on the table and leaned towards his cousins. "Get over yourselves, life isn't fair, life is work, life is up and downs, life is more than pranks. Get over yourselves and grow up. You, Sirius, are the heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, start acting like it." He looked at his cousin "you are part of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, stop acting like a three-year-old who got told his favorite toy got broken because he threw it and it couldn't be fixed." Harry turned and walked out of the office, with Severus and Lucius behind him.

As they neared the door they heard "twenty-five points to Slytherin." McGonagall looked at Dumbledore daring him to try and remove any points from the three Slytherin boys.

As they returned to their common room, Harry looked at Severus "I do believe it's time to prank them with one of their own pranks. I have the potion recipe."

Severus grinned, "which one?"

"Why I do believe they are going to experience a very bad week of the uglies." Harry said.

End flashback

Three weeks later:

Sirius and James entered the Great Hall, everyone stopped talking and slowly laughter started. Sirius and James were in clothes at least three sizes too big in some areas, or too small in others. Their hair was greasy, frazzled, and looked like a greasy afro. They were covered in zits and everyone started putting up the bubble head charm around friends who couldn't cover the smell.

"It was them." James pointed to the Slytherin table.

"No, it was me." A voice said, from the Hufflepuff table.

"No, me." A voice from the Ravenclaw table, soon everyone was standing up claiming it was their prank. Dumbledore looked around the Great Hall. He wasn't sure what do exactly. His favorite two students were clearly unliked, and he couldn't take points from everyone.

"Potter, Black, go to the Infirmary." McGonagall stated, clearly annoyed at the two. She was beginning to think she would need to remove them from the tower and give them their own room, especially after this morning when she found them both sleeping on the floor in the common room, claiming that their beds were missing when she checked their beds were indeed missing.

Harry looked at Severus and Lucius. "I wasn't expecting the zits."

"I added it at the last minute, figure it was a bit of payback for what they did to that first year Puff, last week." Severus answered everyone at the Slytherin table started laughing again.

"You would think they would stop the pranks. Honestly, they have spent the last two years in detention. I think Mackey (the old caretaker) has personalized mops and buckets for them." Rookwood stated.

"That could be their birthday presents this year." Lucius said. "We can even make sure they come in Gryffindor colors."

That comment set everyone off again.

Chapter 8: Returning to Hogwarts (Start of Third Year)

Harry was looking out the window of the train. He couldn't believe how fast summer had gone by. Granted he had spent most of the summer ruining Voldemort's plans. The Daily Prophet was calling him the Insane Dark Lord Voldemort now.

Lucius and Severus were in charge of interference for him in regards to their parents. Voldemort had tried some raids but all of them were a disaster has he was recruiting the bottom of the barrel and they didn't listen to orders very well, so the raids were chaos, allowing the Aurors to capture the trainees faster than Voldemort could recruit. By the end of July no raids were happening, especially after Voldemort had tried to set fire to the Daily Prophet and instead three of his followers had set fire to themselves while trying to control Fyrefiend.

No one had been able to figure out how the three managed that since Fyrefiend was one spell that if someone couldn't control it, it would destroy everything in the area. What no one was aware of was that Severus, Lucius, and Harry had been in Diagon Alley before the raid started. They had been enjoying a shopping trip for some books. They had used their most powerful shields to keep the three from being able to cast the spell.

When Harry started smiling, Lucius said, "he's thinking about it again."

"Yes, he is." Severus responded. "I have to agree, it is a good memory that will get us through this year."

"We are going to need it. Hearing that Dumbledore and his not so secret Order are being called useless, and having Dumbledore being questioned about the damages his Order has created is a nice memory that will get me through this year."

Flashback

"Shh." Lucius stated. "Father is talking to Uncle Dorian about Dumbledore."

The three boys had been exploring the secret passages in Malfoy Manor, looking for another way out of the Manor, when Lucius stopped them. They moved closer to the grate. They knew they wouldn't be heard as all the passageways were designed with silencing spells to keep anyone from knowing anyone was in them.

"They want to charge Dumbledore for the repairs. Since Voldemort's last few raids were almost over when the Order arrived, and the Aurors had some of the Death Eaters bound, and the Order started dueling without making sure no one was already engaged." Abraxas Malfoy said. "Crouch was having a fit about the St. Mungo's bills."

"Mad-Eye is now on suspension for his part. He showed up with the Order at that raid in Diagon Alley. He got hexed by another Auror as Mad-Eye was trying to stun a Death Eater already bound and about to be port-key to the Ministry. His spell caused the port-key the other Aurors were holding to activate sending three Aurors to an Azkaban cell without the Death Eater. The three of them were in the cell for a day as no one was sure why the Death Eater was unconscious and bound. The Auror who had the port-key was one of the three who sent to Azkaban. It wasn't until Crouch went to collect the port-keys, realized one was missing and went to the cells. They found the three missing Aurors in the cell. They had figured they were St. Mungo's."

"The three who were using Fyrefiend are going to make a complete recovery. They haven't figured out how that happened." Abraxas commented. "Not sure if they ever will."

"I told them it had to be some type of shield spell. They haven't been able to figure out who did it or how." Dorian, they saw, took a sip of his drink. "I am worried about Dumbledore and the next Wizengamot session."

"I heard your brother has been pushing to get the charges dismissed." Abraxas stated. "He even agreed to pay for some of the damages. Orion is pushing to have the Order declared illegal. He will win the vote on that as many haven't been happy with the state of affairs at Hogwarts and now their attempt at playing Aurors."

"Crouch asked for an accounting of the damages on all the raids. He wants to compare the cost when the Order shows up versus when the Aurors aren't interfered with. I saw the comparison. It doesn't look good for Dumbledore." Dorian paused, "I already warned Charles that the funds won't be coming from family vaults or any trust funds set up. I spoke to my account manager and had Charles put on risk alert. So any withdrawal will need my permission."

"Only good thing that has come out of this is people are realizing how crazy Voldemort and Dumbledore are. Dumbledore is dangerously close to losing his position as Chief Warlock, a lot of his supporters are withdrawing their support. If a vote is called at the right time, he will lose the position."

"No, he still has control of too many seats. Even if his Order is declared illegal, he still has a lot of support from his glory of defeating the last Dark Lord and his position as Headmaster. Too many still see him as a harmless grandfather type."

"True." Abraxas. "It's going to take a huge hit to his popularity." Abraxas rose and pour himself another drink.

"I think someone is working on that. Have you seen the articles about the bullying?"

"Yes, I read them. Your nephew is causing a bit of an image issue for Charles." Abraxas stated. "Orion, however, has a bigger problem with his son being his heir. I am not sure what he plans on doing with that brat."

"I agree. I have tried to keep them apart but Charles has his own money and I can't disown James as he is still a minor and hasn't done anything against the family charter."

"Harry, why do I have a feeling you're going to let your cousin hang himself?" Lucius asked.

"Because he is." Severus answered. "The git has been warned enough times if he doesn't want to listen."

"Very true." Lucius responded.

"Is Crouch going to take it to the Minister?" Abraxas asked as he sat back down. He frowned at the grate but dismissed it.

"Not yet. He is waiting to see what happens before the start of the new session in September." Dorian paused, "Dumbledore got lucky on the timing of the last session."

"It's going to be interesting for the next few years." Abraxas predicted. "Someone new is entering the arena and we have no idea who it is."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I do. Someone is getting those stories about Hogwarts out, is making Voldemort looking crazier than he is, and making a fool out of Dumbledore."

"What makes you think that?"

"Why else is Dumbledore struggling to make all those raids? He wants to be viewed as a hero again, but it's not working. He knows his image is faltering and it's someone's doing. He just isn't sure how it's being done. Voldemort is in the same boat, his reputation has taken a nose drive over the last year or so. Ever since it was released he is a half-blood and his insanity issues, people aren't so afraid of him and are fighting back." Abraxas took a sip of his drink. "This is causing less damage from the Death Eaters as they are now having to defend themselves instead of people running. When the Aurors arrive, people are stepping back and allowing them to duel. Dumbledore is now arriving when the Aurors have everything handled. Instead of the usual panic, his Order encounters during a raid, they create more because of their method of cast first, ask questions later. Hence the result of their last involvement and problems stemming from it."

"Crouch doesn't take anyone interfering with his Aurors laying down. He will be after Dumbledore."

"Yes, he will."

"I need to head home soon. I have to some contracts to review and an early appointment in the morning." Dorian rose.

Harry grinned at his friends as they started to head back to Lucius' bedroom. They knew Abraxas would be coming to check on them.

End Flashback

"Where is Reggie?" Severus asked.

"He got stuck sitting with James and Sirius in the last compartment, across from the Prefects." Harry answered. "Reggie says he has a port-key he can use if Sirius and James try to cause any problems. From what Reggie said the port-key is already attached to James and Sirius and all Reggie has to do is say the word. James and Sirius don't know the port-key is on them. They think Reggie has it, so they were trying to bribe him on the way here."

"Poor Reggie having to spend his time stuck with them." Lucius replied.

"His parents gave him twenty Galleons to do it. He agreed if they would buy him that defense series of books by Whitcomb." Severus said. "He told me we can read the books after him."

"Nice. I wanted to read those." Lucius stated. "See this is why I hate when Father decides we need to spend the last week of our holiday overseas. I miss all the interesting stuff."

"Not really, we didn't do too much. Voldemort and Dumbledore have been on their best behavior." Harry replied.

"So no playing Voldemort?" Lucius asked.

"No, been too busy trying to figure out what was going on with my family. Finally got the answer last night. My mother told me the complete story. As you know Reggie did say that his parents have removed every prank from Sirius' room and forbidden him from buying anything that even could be used as a prank."

"Yes, Reggie said that they did before his birthday to stop everyone from being pranked." Lucius commented.

"Yes, and it worked, no one got pranked." Harry paused, "it turns out after the party, Sirius demanded everything to be returned. My uncle said no, Sirius tossed a fit and spent the last six weeks at my Uncle's Manor. My father wasn't happy to hear about it."

"What did Sirius tell your Uncle Charles?" Severus and Lucius hadn't heard the story because the three of them didn't know what happened. All they knew is that Harry's father was furious with his brother.

"He actually told my Uncle Charles that his parents were being abusive. That they stripped his room bare and threatened to disown him." Harry replied. "From what my father said, Uncle Orion is very close to doing it. I know my aunt wants it done. She refused to even buy Sirius' school things this year, Uncle Orion did send the funds to my Uncle Charles, but he warned no prank items were to be purchased and wanted a full accounting."

"That must have made Black furious." Severus stated. "I know it won't stop them."

"No, my father said that Uncle Charles gave Sirius spending money for Diagon Alley."

"Wonder what it is going to take for your uncle to realize he isn't helping either of them." Lucius shook his head in disbelief.

"That is what my parents said." Harry laughed.

Chapter 9: First Term Third Year

Reggie made his way to Lucius, Severus, and Harry. He sighed as he laid his head down on the table. Harry tilted his head. "That bad?"

"Worse. You should have heard those two idiots. They were whining the whole eight plus hours it took to get here. They complained about my parent, your parents, Kreacher, summer assignments, which they didn't finish. When they started whispering, Bones realized they were discussing pranks and cast a listening charm. They want to actually do the pranks by years in their dorm. They figure the upper years, do first and second year spells, and for the lower years, do the upper year spells, to try and get everyone to believe it's a house pranking war."

"Idiots. They are complete idiots." Narcissa stated. "How are we related? He had to be switched at birth."

"I have wondered that for years." Reggie replied. "Harry?"

"Look. The news is spreading. How many heard their plan?" Harry asked.

"Every prefect." Reggie grinned. He knew it would be around the school faster than the normal gossip. No one liked his brother or cousin.

"What is your plan, Harry?" Severus asked quietly.

"Nothing. Let me hang themselves. We just protect everyone. No matter which house. Dumbledore doesn't like that we are getting a better reputation than his lions. I say we build on that. I want everyone to look to a Slytherin for protection. See about walking the first years to their classes, treat them like our own little snakes."

All of Slytherin agreed. They had been enjoying the new view on Slytherin house and they weren't about not to take advantage of that. Their parents were also using the new view to their advantage. "We can make a map of Hogwarts for them. We can show them the best ways from their houses to the classes." Soon everyone was making plans.

Lucius exchanged a quick look with Severus, as Harry was clearly watching his cousins. Narcissa leaned close to Lucius. "Problem?"

"No, I just find myself surprised by him still."

"First kiss yet?" Narcissa asked, and seeing Lucius trying not to blush confirmed her suspension. She looked at Andy, who was in her last year. They grinned, and she knew they would both be writing to Bella to inform her. "Was it what you expected?"

"Better."

"Both of them?" Lucius just gave her smirk. "Good." Narcissa saw Harry turned his head towards her. "I won the bet, again."

End of September:

"Harry, Harry." Reggie started looking around for his cousin.

"He's already on his way to Dumbledore's office. He floo called Lord Prince from here. Lucius called his father." Yaxley stated. Lord Malfoy was in Wizengamot and on the Board, not to mention a barrister. "What happened?"

"Sirius and James cornered Severus by the fourth floor stairwell. He fell back over the railing and hit the wall on the way down. He is up in the Infirmary because they tried some spell they had no idea how it worked. Dumbledore stopped all of us from leaving the classroom." Reggie knew Dumbledore did it so that Severus could be healed some before anyone else found out.

"To bad for him that a first year escaped and told Harry." Sanderson commented.

"Any idea on how Severus is?" A few asked after agreeing with Sanderson.

"No, I am going to floo my parents and let them know the truth before Dumbledore tries to cover it up." Reggie made his way to the floo. He called his parents and let them know exactly what had happened. Reggie sat down in an empty chair after speaking to his parents. He could tell he wasn't the only one who wasn't surprised by the fact that Dumbledore hadn't let them know what their oldest son had done. "Harry is going to make them pay." Everyone in Slytherin house agreed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Dumbledore was trying to regain control of the situation. He looked at Lord Potter, Lord Prince, Lord Black, Lord Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Harry, James, Sirius and Lucius. He had tried to get Harry out of the meeting, but his father stated flatly that Harry was needed, for if either of the boys were to be disowned, they needed a second to request the removal of either Sirius or James. "I am sure it was an accident. They have admitted they didn't know what they spell actually did."

"That doesn't excuse what they did. Actions have consequences and in this case, very serious ones. My grandson is up in your Infirmary with a broken arm, leg, ribs, and a concussion. What does it take for you to actually punish those two?"

"I have already decided on what James will be facing from the family." Lord Potter stated. He looked at his brother. "You, Charles, are going to have to start getting firmer with your son. James, as of now, you are being placed on a warning. If, and I mean it, anything else happens this year, I will remove you from the line of ascension. If it's anything that endangers another person, I will remove you from the family."

Lord Black glared at Sirius. "I am doing the same with you Sirius. You could have killed Severus."

"Father, it really was an accident." Sirius whined. "Besides-" James placed a hand over Sirius' mouth.

"There is no excuse. What you did was uncalled for. You cornered him and cast an unfamiliar spell at him." Lord Potter stated.

"I find myself in agreement." McGonagall stated from her seat. "You two are on suspension for a month."

"I am sure we can come to an understanding, after all it was an accident." Dumbledore tried again. "While I do acknowledge that their misjudgment has had a very serious consequence, I don't believe missing a month of school is the answer."

"Oh, they won't be missing any school." Lord Malfoy commented. "They will be serving their suspension here in Hogwarts. They will be taking care of Severus' every need until he is recovered. You will make sure he has his homework, clothes, books from the library or any place else he needs them from. You will make sure he has food he can eat since he will have use of only one arm. You will be carrying his books from classroom to classroom until he can. You won't be attending any classes, instead, we will be your new instructors. By we, I mean Lord Prince, Lord Black, Lord Potter and I. Professor McGonagall, if you would provide us with what they are required to learn, we will make sure they do. Per the board, you two will be staying in a guest suite, with one of us there. You will be required to report to one of us each time you leave your new quarters. If we hear any bad reports, see any bad behavior, the time will be extended."

"That isn't fair. I am not going to be a house elf to Snivellius." Sirius and James started to protest.

"Well, the other option is for you to be brought forth on charges." Lord Malfoy stated. "I am sure you could get great jobs with just two years of a Hogwarts education and disownment from your families."

James' eyes went big. Sirius started to protest. "Father, you can't be serious?"

Harry resisted the urge to crack a joke as Sirius' expense as his Uncle Orion glared at his son. "I warned you. I have warned you numerous times. It's your choice. You selected to ignore all of my warnings, now it's time to face the consequences of your actions. Your mother is in agreement."

"I believe that is a bit much." Charles tried to reason. "They are just boys." He could see Dumbledore was in agreement with him. After all, they were good friends and he knew Dumbledore would protect his son.

"Charles, I also warned you and James. You let him get away with everything, and I am putting my foot down. They have a choice to make, and that is final."

James and Sirius realized that they weren't getting out of it. "Does the Headmaster have any say in this?" Charles asked.

"No, it's has been decided by the Board. It was either this or Azkaban." Lord Malfoy warned. "So boys what are you going to do? Suspension or leave Hogwarts, with the possibility of facing the Wizengamot on charges?"

"Suspension." They answered.

"Any additional time must be run by me." Dumbledore demanded.

"No, as I have stated, the Board has made their decision. If you wish to debate it, I am sure the Wizengamot would love to learn of what has occurred here the last few years." Lord Malfoy warned.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus was sitting up in the Infirmary, listening to his grandparents, Lord Black, Lord Malfoy and Harry tell him about the meeting. He wanted to laugh when he heard what the terrible duo now had to do. "Now, Severus, you are to remain here for a week. You make sure they follow everything you ask of them." Lord Prince stated. He knew Severus would understand not to give Dumbledore any reason to end the punishment.

"I will, Grandfather. Thank you."

"We will be here if they give you any problems." Lord Black stated. "Our wives are already setting up the sleeping arrangements for everyone."

Severus yawned, it had been a long meeting, but hearing what happened had cheered him up. He had thought that Dumbledore would allow James and Sirius to get away with hurting him. "Time for Mr. Snape to get some sleep. You can visit him after dinner, if he is awake." Madam Pomfrey stated.

"Severus, Lucius and I will be back tonight." Harry told him, as he gave him a slight kiss on his cheek. He whispered "don't worry, everyone knows what happened, and I am sure no one is happy with either of them."

Severus gave Harry a small smile, before Harry and Lucius he didn't have any friends. Now he had two boyfriends, who he considered his best friends, and a ton of good friends in Hogwarts. He saw his grandfather smiling with pride and knew he grandfather was grateful he had meet Harry.

Two weeks later:

"Get it yourself, Snivellus." Sirius snapped.

"Mr. Black, my office, now." McGonagall glared at the boy. Neither James nor Sirius had been following their punishment. When they did, it was usually after insulting Severus, whining about it, or even throwing books or Severus' homework at him. She had been coming to visit Poppy when she heard Sirius' comments.

Harry grinned as Sirius stomped his way out of the Infirmary. "You know, you would think they would have learned by now. Everyone has added more time to their punishment."

"I know. Lucius was here earlier and James was tossing a fit. He dumped my Charms homework on the table, when I asked for research books, he started screaming at me. Madam Pomfrey was in her office and heard. She must have called your father, because next thing I knew he was coming out of her office, and James looked sickened."

Harry laughed. "Father added three days for it. They are now up to seven weeks. How much longer are you in here?"

"Tomorrow, if my ribs aren't sore. She let me walk around with a crutch earlier." Severus smirked as they saw James come in with a stack of books. James glared at them, dumped the books on the table. "Thank you."

"Anything else, your Majesty?" James snidely asked.

Harry didn't say a word at James lack of manners or attitude as Severus replied "no." James turned and stormed away. "So pleasant."

Harry smirked. "They still haven't learned it's their own actions that they are being punished for. I keep hoping they will grow up but with Dumbledore condoning their attitudes it hasn't helped."

"I can't figure out why. I mean I get Sirius since he is heir Black, but James? He doesn't have any political power."

"Money. Uncle Charles is an old friend of Dumbledore and has his own fortune. Which is why Father is having a hard time reining in James."

"I agree, but it doesn't make sense that it's just those two. There are other families in Gryffindor with money and power. What is so special about them?"

Harry arched a brow. "You know that is an interesting question. James and Sirius follow Dumbledore's views blindly. So does my Uncle Charles, but not Uncle Orion."

"We know they want to be Aurors, he has a lot of Aurors who are in the Order, do you think that is the connection?"

"Could be, but the same question, why them? As you stated, there are other families."

"I am wondering why he hasn't done a thing about James' stalking of Evans." Lucius added, taking a seat next to them.

"It is very interesting." Harry commented.

"I also have something interesting I heard." Lucius smirked. "I heard Dumbledore tell the two idiots that he will continue their lessons. Lessons, I am sure no one is to know about based on the way that James and Sirius reacted."

"Oh?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they mentioned a certain room, one that is on the seventh floor. They have lessons tomorrow night at 7. Dumbledore is going to claim they have a detention." Lucius smirked.

Harry grinned. "I do believe we will be attending that lesson."

"Can we get the room to hide us and appear open for use?" Severus asked.

"Yes, after all, it is the Room of Requirement." Harry answered.

Chapter 10

The next night, Lord Malfoy, Lord Black, Lord Potter, and Lord Prince, with Harry and Lucius entered the ROR. The room provided them with a hiding spot and they settled into to wait. It had already been decided that if based on what they learned, Dumbledore was doing anything to endanger the boys, they would reveal themselves. If Dumbledore was actually was grooming them for something they would watch and learn.

Dumbledore entered followed by James and Sirius. Soon three of the ugliest colored chairs appeared in the room. They were lime green with purple and red moons and stars on the pattern. The room provided a low-level table, a tea set appeared. Once they were settled, Dumbledore began to speak. "I am aware how rough the last few weeks have been. I wish I could have fixed everything, but the situation was out of my hands. I told you numerous times, no witnesses."

"We know. We didn't think anyone would see." Ignoring the clear fact that they did it in clear view of a Professor's classroom. "I don't see why we have to keep helping Snivellus. He is out of the Infirmary." James whined. "Honestly, hurting a snake should be made legal. Maybe another trip down the stairwell will fix him permanently?"

"While I agree, I cannot allow you to continue. So no more targeting Severus. You have drawn enough attention and need to tone down the pranking. I have had all the staff complaining, along with other students, and their parents. I need to be able to focus on my business." Dumbledore poured some tea. "When I originally instructed you to prank those evil snakes, I didn't expect you to almost kill Snape. He has the protection of your cousin. You need to find new targets, ones that aren't protected by family members in Wizengamot."

"That doesn't leave us many targets in that evil house. They even got their hooks into my brother. We have to save him. You know my parents are dangerous. Can't you get us removed from their care? Uncle Charlie will gladly take us." Sirius' voice took on a begging tone. "Please, you know they will convert my brother into one of those nasty Death Eaters."

"Sirius, you know it's not that easy. Just because your parents are evil, doesn't mean I have the power to remove you or your brother. Right now, he is also protected by your cousin. Your parents hold a lot of political power. I would need to destroy their power base, or have you forgotten my lesson on how the dark works? You know all those evil purebloods all band together and they could care less about improving our world."

"How come everyone obeys my snot-nosed cousin anyway? What does he have that I don't? I should be Lord Potter." James' lip was sticking out and he was clearly pouting. "Father shouldn't have to obey his brother."

"You will be, remember we are working on that. I have been researching different ways. Accidents can be arranged, as I explained before. We just have to make sure we can't be connected to it." Dumbledore explained. "I also don't want to do anything before you or your father can take control. Once we reach that point, I can have Horace make a poison or maybe hire someone to arrange an accident. It would work best if you were of legal age. Same goes for you, Sirius. Since you are the heir, we will just need to deal with your parents."

James and Sirius grinned. "We can get rid of all those evil snakes then, especially when we become Aurors, that way we can raid their houses and show everyone how evil they are." James had a crazed look in his eyes. "I want Evans too. Can we get a marriage contract?"

"Very true, you know they are going to follow Who-Know-Who. After all, every one of his followers is from Slytherin." Sirius nudged James. "Maybe we can get my brother to join us, once we get him away from those snakes."

"I believe that will be possible, James, I am her magical guardian. However, since she still resides in the Muggle world, if I do it too soon, she might withdraw from Hogwarts and return to her world. She needs to be firmly entrenched in our world before I arrange one." Dumbledore picked up a biscuit. "Now, boys, remember, we have to be careful now that your fathers and uncles are here. You need to stop earning more time. You need to pretend to follow your detention. Once it's over, I am sure we can work out a way to make those little brats pay. I am getting sick of that trio escaping everything. How they have outsmarted you two I am not sure. Clearly, someone must be spying on you, for I know they haven't been inside Gryffindor. I have checked numerous times. I won't even address how it makes me look when they rebuttal everything with facts."

"If they aren't getting into the dorms, how are they pranking us? I know it has to be them. Everyone else loves us." James grinned. "Everyone follows our rules in the common room."

"I bet it's Lupin, he is a dark creature. Werewolves follow You-Know-Who. I wouldn't be surprised if it was him. After all, how did they find out about the silver and escape our trap? Pettigrew isn't much better, he is a coward and I bet they have threatened him into spying on us." Sirius had been thinking that for a while.

"I wish you had informed me. When Horace asked me for the trip I wasn't aware you planned that. It certainly made you look extremely bad in front of Minerva. I am getting tired of pretending I don't know what you are doing. Granted most of the time I don't. That changes now. You will need to run your pranks on your cousin by me. Harry is too smart. He knows your set point." Dumbledore had spent the last two years wondering how Harry Potter kept escaping all his plans to get the boy into detention. The boy seemed to be two steps ahead of him. He wanted to convert Harry, as it would certainly be easier than covering up murders.

"How?" James and Sirius were very put out by this. They worked hard on creating their set points and placing them in discrete spots, instead of on a person like most would.

"I am not sure. He won't tell us. You two will leave them where they are for now. I don't want him to wonder what is going on. It's bad enough we have the papers making Voldemort look insane, and the damage you two are doing isn't helping my name." Dumbledore was getting really annoyed at how much control he had lost. "You will need to stop for a bit or do harmless pranks. I can't afford to have the Board look into Hogwarts matters."

"But Uncle Albus, those aren't as much fun." James sounded like a whiny five-year-old.

"While I do appreciate your attempts at making Slytherins look like fools, it has been backfiring for a while. I fear that Minerva will demand you be expelled next time. Now, get our your wands, I have some spells I want you to learn. These spells will not be used on anyone in Hogwarts unless I instruct otherwise. Since only the two of you will know them, I will know."

Those hidden quickly exchanged looks. The adults would be teaching their children the spells. They would have to review their memories later to make sure they used the correct spells. As they thought that, Hogwarts, provided a parchment, and as they cast the spells appeared. Harry quietly asked his father if there was a way to find out about other spells Dumbledore had been teaching them. No sooner had he finished asking when more parchment appeared filled with spells.

They spent the next three hours watching the two idiots try to master the spells. It took about twenty to thirty minutes for the idiots to master the spells Dumbledore was teaching them. They were clearly having an issue because neither Sirius or James had ever even attempted to learn Latin or any other language.

As soon as the trio exited the ROR, Lord Malfoy dropped the protective barrier. "Well, now we know why he is so focused on James and Sirius. He clearly knows he can control them. Harry, Lucius, head back to your dorm. I don't want for you earn a detention. We will let you know what the next step is."

"Yes, Father." Lucius took Harry's arm, knowing that Harry was thinking about what they learned, and how they could use it to their advantage.

"I had Sirius checked for potions and spells over the summer, so I know he is doing it without Dumbledore controlling him."

"I did the same with James. Nothing. I know Charles follows the man blindly, and I believe he has twisted their views."

"I agree and Dumbledore is taking advantage of it. You two will need to be on guard." Lord Prince advised.

"We will be. My wife is already paranoid, and the Black wards are very good at detecting anything unauthorized. We had to do it that way because of all the mean pranks Sirius uses."

"I updated my wands based off of the Black ones." Lord Potter inhaled. "I will be making sure that we provide some jewelry for our children."

"I have a few pieces. We will need to discuss this further and we can make a list of jewelry for our children."

All of them agreed with Lord Malfoy and they headed back to their suite. They didn't want to leave James and Sirius alone for too long, as they would find a way to create more trouble.

Chapter 11

Lucius and Severus were watching Harry. Narcissa sat next to them and put up a privacy bubble. "He's planning something." Lucius and Severus didn't respond. "Something to do with our cousins." Narcissa glanced at Harry. "I'm sure he will let us know."

"Cissy all we can say is that family is involved." Lucius gave her the Slytherin arched brow. Narcissa leaned back in her seat. "As soon as we can we will let you know."

Severus got up. He walked to Harry and pulled his boyfriend up and into their dorm. He knew Lucius was behind him. "Sit."

"What are you thinking about?" Lucius sat down in Harry's bed.

"Those spells, why those spells?" Harry pulled out the list. "All of them are high-level light or grey spells, but it's spells we will learn by the time we leave."

"True. Our parents will figure out what is going on." Lucius knew no one was going to allow Dumbledore to get away with his plans.

"I'm aware of that, but I'm wondering why these spells, what is the goal? They aren't pranking spells. Most of them wouldn't do really any damage, nothing even long term."

"I think it's about making them feel important. You saw their reactions, and we all heard them. He is enforcing their hatred and bigoted attitudes. Though I do wonder how they believe that everyone loves them." Severus had put up with a lot of their attitude, especially after they almost killed him.

"That is true. I had wondered about that aspect myself. Dumbledore can't be that blind to their attitudes and those in the lion's den." Lucius looked again at the list of spells. All three remained silent until Severus got up and pulled one of their advanced DADA books out of the bookcase.

"Sev?" Harry saw the title of the book, he glanced at the list again. "Yes, I think you're right."

"What am I missing?" Lucius had no illusions about his skills with DADA. Lucius' skills were with the law, Dark Arts, and Charms politics, Harry's was Politics, Dark Arts theory with DADA, and Transfiguration, while Severus was DADA and Dark Arts theory, Potions, and the Healing Arts.

"If I'm right, which I think I am, he is using those spells as a building block to guide them into the lighter side of the Dark Arts, those spells are the foundation of some of the borderline curses, hexes, and jinxes." Severus pulled the list towards him. They researched each spell.

"Your father has to know Lucius. If he doesn't Uncle Orion does." Harry picked up the book. "These spells are also the base root ones in Latin, they can be broken down and used as pranks, which I bet Dumbledore knows."

"It could be why he warned them. He is having enough trouble with the pranks, and for them to use these ones might cause the Dark Art's wards to alert the Ministry." Lucius saw Harry grin. "What do you have planned?"

"Why just a little conversation about Latin roots, verb conjugations, and how they can affect spells in the Great Hall during our study time."

"If we speak to Evans, they will certainly want to listen." Severus knew Evan would find the information interesting, and she would also realize what James and Sirius did once they used a prank.

"You read my mind." Harry got off of the bed. "Let's go and find our parents. I want to make sure we're not going to interfere with anything they have planned."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry, Lucius, and Severus joined Lily Evans at the study table, they had arrived early to make sure they could. They knew she always arrived first, as she had no class beforehand. They passed the time quietly chatting as they pulled out their assignments. Harry ignored his cousin's glare as he arrived. He knew James had a crush on Evans, he wanted to laugh. Sirius and James sat as close to their table as they could. "Settle something for us, we have been studying Latin, and we have been debating about spell creation."

"I don't know a lot about Latin, but I can try."

"We agree that Latin verbs have four main patterns of conjugation. As in a number of other languages, most Latin verbs have an active voice and a passive voice. There also exist deponent and semi-deponent Latin verbs."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Verbs with a passive form but active meaning as well as defective verbs that have a perfect form but present meaning."

"Ok, which explains a lot about the Latin-based languages." She laughed, one that clearly caused James and Sirius to start paying more attention."

"Correct. Now, sometimes the verbs of the third conjugation with a present stem on are regarded as a separate pattern of conjugation and are called the fifth conjugation, or third-io conjugation. Conjugation is the creation of derived forms of a verb from basic forms or principal parts. It may be affected by person, number, gender, tense, mood, voice or other language-specific factors."

"Like separating he, she, it, or even when it's grouped together for we format either in the formal or informal?"

"Exactly."

"In a dictionary, Latin verbs are listed with four "principal parts" which allows the reader to deduce the other conjugated forms of the verbs."

"I'm following along so far."

Harry smiled. "These are the first person singular of the present indicative active, the present infinitive active the first person singular of the perfect indicative active, the supine or, in some texts, the perfect passive participle, which is nearly always identical. The texts that commonly list the perfect passive participle use the future active participle for intransitive verbs. Some verbs lack this principal part altogether."

"Right. It enables us to create new spells by using these principals." Lucius added.

"There are four conjugations in Latin which define patterns of verb inflection. However the grouping in conjugations is based solely on the behavior of the verb in the present system, and the stems for other forms cannot be inferred from the present stem, so several forms of the verb are necessary to be able to produce the full range of Latin verbal forms. Most Latin verbs belong to one of the four verb conjugations, though some, like esse (to be), do not." Severus pulled out a list. "See these are the ones that do not."

"Our debate is simple. Do you believe it's possible to revamp our known spells and create a new one for a totally different use? Like, say instead of an offensive spell, make it into a defensive one. We believe it can be done, but a few friends of ours disagree."

Evans looked down the list. "Since most of our spells are one or two words, I would think all of our spells could be broken down to the root word, and go into the different conjugations, even combining two verbs together."

"Aberto is a spell we use to open doors or windows, even jars. In Spanish, I know the verb is abrir, meaning to open. So I would think it would be possible." Harry explained.

"We won that bet." Lucius gave her a dazzling smile. "We had to get someone outside of our house to agree with our theory."

"It's a solid theory, and I would love to hear more of it."

They spent the rest of the session discussing it. When one of the Professors asked what was going on, Harry smiled. "We were debating the theories behind spell creations with Latin conjugation." Professor Flitwick pulled a stool over and soon a crowd gathered to listen to Professor Flitwick give them a lesson on spell creating. Once they arrived in their dorm that night, Harry started laughing. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Neither were we, but it worked out well. Your cousins are hooked." Severus plopped down on his bed. Lucius picked up his brush and started to brush Severus' fine hair.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Three days later a loud horn went off. All the staff quickly sent students back to their dorms. "You don't think?" Lucius quietly asked Harry while Slughorn was doing a count.

"I do." Harry gave a knowing smile as his boyfriends smirked.

"Dumbledore will aim to cover it up." Lucius knew the old man should have been a Slytherin, but he would give Slytherin a bad name.

"Since they are forbidden from entering the dorms, it means they have to report to where our parents are staying. They are bagged." Severus couldn't wait to find out what would happen to his tormentors.

"The best thing is we can't be linked to egging them on. Professor Flitwick was there for the discussion."

"Have I told you I love your one sentence skill?" Lucius bent down and gave Harry a kiss.

"I know I'm impressed. You got Evan and Flitwick hooked." Severus had spent some time in the library with Evans. She had pulled out a vast number of books on languages, and checked them out, with some Charms books.

"She won't be in trouble, as I saw the books she checked out on Charms, earlier. She was showing me some of the spells Professor Flitwick and her were researching. It seems she really loves Charms." Harry saw Slughorn leave.

"Let's go to our dorm. We can send a note later to our parents." Lucius saw Narcissa and a few others would be joining them as they were already headed in that direction.

Chapter 12

Harry was trying not to laugh, both of his cousins were now expelled, as well as Lupin and Pettigrew. The Dark Arts alarm sounded in the Ministry and two of the Unspeakables arrived with a team of Aurors. "Start at the beginning." Severus instructed the flustered Lily Evans.

"The Unspeakables and three Aurors showed up in the common room looking for Lupin and Pettigrew. Pettigrew started crying, mumbling about not knowing. Lupin finally started to explain. He said that Potter and Black came to him for help in Latin. Evidentally they had been listening to our conversation with Professor Flitwick. They had a huge list of spells and wanted Lupin's assistance in fixing them. They had this idea that if they presented an improved list of spells, they would be guaranteed a place in the Auror Training."

"So my cousins dragged Lupin and Pettigrew into their creative process?" Harry could see Reggie was heading towards them.

"Only after Lupin made them promise they weren't going to be pranking people with the spells. Pettigrew joined because Black promised to help him with DADA."

Reggie pulled a chair over. "Hi, Lily."

"Reggie, how are you?"

"I'm fine. My idiot brother is furious. Our father wants to send him to Durmstrang, but he started screaming up a storm, so Uncle Charlus took him to his Manor, saying it would calm down there, the other three idiots joined him. Our fathers all agree that Charlus is going to pack and head off to America with James and Sirius before they can be officially charged with anything." Reggie sighed. "You should have heard them. They were blaming Harry, until Professor Flitwick stepped in, saying he was present when the conversation in question arose, and he was willing to provide a memory to show that in no way were any dark spells mentioned, in fact, no spells were mentioned."

"They love to blame Harry." Lucius hid the smirk at Lily Evan's words. "They tried last night to say they didn't even cast anything, that lasted until the Aurors ran a scan on their wands. Busted."

Harry rose, took a bow. "It's all in a day's work."

"Dumbledore tried to stop Father from sending Sirius to Durmstrang and keep them here. Kept saying how they were young and needed his guidance. Lord Prince and our fathers mentioned their long detention records, prank history, and McGonagall mentioned that for the last few years they had been trying to blame everything on Slytherins, even when they were caught doing the pranks." Reggie inhaled. "It's going to be nice not to worry about Sirius pranking me."

"Dumbledore didn't get into any trouble?" Arthur Weasley quietly asked as he sat down. "I heard what you were discussing. Potter and Black tried to get me and Molly involved since we are friends with Remus. I told them no, and they said if I mentioned it to anyone, they would make me regret it. They didn't let Remus know that part."

"No, he showed them the list of spells he originally provided. All the spells are on the approved list. Father wanted to review Sirius' memory, but when they tried to apparate to Uncle Charlus' Manor, they were blocked. They were heading to the Ministry to see if they could stop them from leaving, but even the Aurors think it is too late. They had tried to stop them originally, but Dumbledore started asking questions. Father thinks Dumbledore aided Charlus in getting them away and will help get them to America."

"Sounds like something he would do." Severus could see Evans and Weasley were thinking about what was being said, comparing it to all the rumors, events, and even Potter and Black's attitudes. He had a feeling they gained two more against Dumbledore.

Classes were canceled for the day, so all the students were full of gossip and Harry made sure to listen to every rumor.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Reggie looked exhausted. He had headed home for the weekend, at his mother's insistence. "Rough time at home?"

"Mother was on a tear." Reggie knew his mother loved her children, but Sirius was testing those bonds of love. "She sealed his room, and they removed him officially from the family."

"Dad did the same to Uncle Charlus and James. He also decreased the spending limit to the bare minimum." Harry saw Severus and Lucius were wondering if Harry was going to include Reggie in his full plan.

"I should feel bad, but I don't. I love Sirius as my brother, James as a cousin, but I can't stand either of them. They are so selfish and self-centered. Andy wondered if the two of them would end up married to each other, as no one else can stand them."

"Any news on Lupin and Pettigrew?" Harry didn't go home. His father and Uncle Orion felt that Dumbledore might try to warn Charlus about a disownment if Harry had.

"Yes, Lupin turned up at his parents. He explained everything to them, they brought him to the Ministry. The Aurors took his memory and now Lupin and Pettigrew are in the clear. While they had been present when the Dark Art spells were cast, the full list of spells from their wands were on the approved list. The Unspeakables submitted the dismissal of charges earlier that day. Most of the Dark Magic residue on their wands came from Sirius'. Sirius actually came close to casting one of the Unforgivables. That is the spell that set off the alarms. They showed Mother and Father the memory."

"So they will be able to return to Hogwarts? I wouldn't want them to pay for James and Sirius' being morons." Harry didn't care either way about Lupin or Pettigrew.

"No, Lupin is a werewolf, so he won't be returning. James wrote a nasty letter to the DMLE. He ratted out Lupin, blamed the three of you for everything. Father didn't see the letter, the Aurors really didn't take it seriously." Reggie explained. "Father had me provide the DMLE with all the different pranks the pair used over the years, they want to compare them to the detention reports. Dumbledore was there trying to explain how it was all a misunderstanding and how everything could be worked out."

"A misunderstanding? They used Dark Arts, and because Lupin left them, they outted him as a werewolf and it's a slight misunderstanding." Lucius was a bit surprised, while they knew Lupin was a werewolf, they weren't about to out him because of it. "It has to be his lemon drop. Severus, can he get brain rot from lemon drops?"

"No, but it's a good theory. Did Dumbledore even try to get Lupin back?" Severus hoped the man was more focused on the students not just the two idiots.

"No, but Uncle Dorian, Uncle Abraxas, Lord Prince, and my father all agreed they would pay for private tutors for Lupin since Dumbledore was being an idiot. They are actually going to open a school for dark creatures. Uncle Dorian suggested using Uncle Charlus' Manor." Reggie smiled. "The wards fell as soon as he was disowned." Charlus had his own money but he had been living in one of the Potter family manors.

They all started laughing.

Chapter 13

While Dumbledore escaped the problems his two idiotic pets caused, he wasn't exactly blemished free. Many parents wanted him fired. Many people in Wizengamot demanded answers but without James and Sirius, Dumbledore played the I had no idea and am blameless routine. No one believed it, but without evidence, there wasn't much anyone could do.

Voldemort tried to take advantage of this issue but failed to make any headway. While many liked his base ideas, no one cared for his methods of achieving his goals. Many articles appeared in the Daily Prophet comparing Dumbledore to Voldemort, reflecting that each of the men was similar in their goals, but different means of achieving them.

Each article reflected how Dumbledore covered up the events of the last few years, and Voldemort submitted his own years at Hogwarts, mentioning the treatment he received at the orphanage and how Dumbledore did nothing.

Voldemort even sent the DMLE memories from his own encounters, along with several others. Dumbledore, again, escaped justice by using the old excuse that there wasn't really child abuse at that time frame and it was a newer issue. Many in Wizengamot also released Dumbledore from responsibility due to the amount of time that had past.

Harry handed the latest newspaper to Lucius. "What does it take to get the man out of Hogwarts? TNT?"

"Nothing sticks to him. He has too many people still believing in his good guy attitude." Severus couldn't believe it has been almost a year since the idiot duo was expelled, but Dumbledore and Voldemort were having a battle out in the newspaper. Sadly, Voldemort was winning.

"Everyone is afraid of allowing him to leave for fear of Voldemort coming to take control over Hogwarts, though Voldemort has never stated that, only Dumbledore has." Lucius put the paper down.

Harry grinned. "Indeed."

"What is your idea?" Lucius and Severus knew that look.

"Voldemort is going to give an interview."

"I see you giving multiple interviews as him, you just need to be careful he doesn't take offense." Lucius cautioned.

"That is why only you two know about my Black gift, well, besides my parents."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Did you hear?" Regulus ran into the common room.

"Hear what?" Numerous students asked.

"The Order of Phoenix got their butts handed to them in Hogsmeade by the Death Eaters and the Aurors. You-Know-Who was meeting a reporter when the Order showed up and started firing spells at him, Aurors arrived to help the Death Eaters defend the staff at the Daily Prophet. Dumbledore disappeared as soon as the Aurors showed up and is now claiming he wasn't there."

"How can he do that?" One of the upper years asked. "He is like a neon sign blinking in the dark."

"He is claiming someone used glamours to ruin his name. He is saying it was a ploy by You-Know-Who to ruin his name." Regulus couldn't believe the man. "I heard him telling McGonagall to say that he was in his office."

"Reggie, my dear cousin, I have an idea."

Everyone laughed as Narcissa not so quietly told Andy. "Yeah, idea, I'm not surprised."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Dumbledore again being questioned about his involvement in the attack on the Daily Prophet, the memory of his conversation with Minerva, and trying to get those arrested released. Dumbledore pulled every favor owed to get everything swept away.

Harry threw the paper on his bed. "Again? Honestly, what is it going to take for people to wake up to the idea that both of them are nutty."

"Why not pose as them both? Do public outings as Dumbledore. Do the same crazy act you are using for Voldemort." Lucius suggested.

"I thought about it, the problem is the man knows too many people. Voldemort hides behind closed doors. If Dumbledore has a set schedule it would be possible but I haven't been able to make an accurate schedule for him." Harry sighed. "I think we need to change direction."

"Go after Voldemort, fully, and leave Dumbledore until we do?" Severus peeked up from his potion journal.

"Yes, but we will also make sure he doesn't recruit anyone either. We don't need any more Sirius and James wannabes running around Hogwarts." Harry tilted his head. "I do have another idea."

"What?" Lucius saw Severus put down his journal.

"We know he isn't in contract with the idiots, so why not have Sirius and James give some interviews about their time here, how they were guided by Dumbledore. While it won't affect Dumbledore in any way, it might drive others away from him."

"Why wouldn't it affect his name?" Severus wondered.

"Since they have been expelled they will look bitter, but it will do damage in the long run." Lucius explained. "People won't remember all the details but they will remember they were expelled and want to learn more when we reveal everything."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Since Harry, Lucius, and Severus switched their main focus to getting rid of Voldemort, most of Slytherin House was involved. The students kept their parents aware of the situation at Hogwarts and even expressed their concerns regarding both men.

Dumbledore was also having issues recruiting. No one wanted to be part of an ego war between the two. Dumbledore's reputation wasn't improving like the man hoped, instead it was slowly getting worse.

Voldemort was making his displeasure known at the lack of recruiting his current Death Eaters were having. There weren't many raids, and he seemed to be in a war with Dumbledore using the Daily Prophet.

The next two years saw nothing but Dumbledore and Voldemort battling it out in the paper, and once in a while Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade when Dumbledore learned that Voldemort might have business in either town.

The parents of numerous Slytherins, or in Severus' case, his grandparents, worked hard at keeping Dumbledore and Voldemort from gaining power in the Ministry and Wizengamot. Lord Malfoy was the leader of the darker faction with Lord Black backing him, while Lord Potter led the neutral faction, with Lord Prince backing him, leaving Dumbledore and Voldemort blocked from getting their agendas pushed through.

Harry, Lucius, and Severus, with aide from the rest of Slytherin, kept improving the name of Slytherin, which Voldemort loved, while Dumbledore hated it. Being seventh-years Harry, Lucius, and Severus enjoyed being able to go to Hogsmeade on any weekend.

One weekend in June, Harry needed to get some books, while Severus was working on a potion. Lucius needed to finish his assignment for Charms, so Harry went to Diagon Alley to get his books. Harry was heading back to the Leaky Cauldron when a spell went flying by his head. He pulled out his wand, aimed it at one of the Order members who tried to kill him with a cutting curse. He sent a stunner and watched them drop. He started running to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron firing off spells at Death Eaters, as he ran he heard the sounds of apparitions, which meant the wards were down. He aimed for one more Death Eater, as he fired the spell, Voldemort landed in front of the Death Eater. Harry's spell severed his head off.

Everyone froze as the head went flying through the air, bounced a bit as it landed by Gringotts. The Death Eaters all turned their wands towards Harry. The Aurors arrived and started firing curses at the Death Eaters, as Harry dove to the ground, when a Killing Curse headed his way. He crawled into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry Potter, you killed You-Know-Who." Tom, the bartender, was amazed.

"He did it." Numerous voices started shouting with joy.

"I didn't mean to. He just apparated in after I cast the spell." Harry explained.

"We know, we saw. You're not in trouble." One of the Aurors entered the Leaky Cauldron. "I'm just here to get statements."

Harry sat and was the first to give his statement. His father showed up shortly before he was finished. The Auror, who was a trainee named Kingsley Shackleford, had Harry sign his statement. "Mr. Potter, you are finished here and can leave at any time."

"Harry, I'm taking you home. Everyone will meet us there. If you need anything else answered, we will be at Potter Castle."

"Very good. Thank you for your time."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Dorian picked up the morning paper. "I don't believe this!"

"What is the matter, dear?"

"Dumbledore." Dorian slammed the paper down. Everyone could see the headlines.

DUMBLEDORE VICTORIOUS OVER YOU-KNOW-WHO

Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix confronted You-Know-Who and some of his Death Eaters in Diagon Alley yesterday afternoon. The attack was unexpected but Dumbledore and his Order, with a rag-tag band of Aurors were able to defeat You-Know-Who.

You-Know-Who actually died when he apparated into Diagon Alley and appeared as Heir Harry Potter cast a cutting curse at Death Eater who attacked him, witnesses state. Harry faced off a group of Death Eaters that had their wands pointed at him when Aurors arrived.

Dumbledore was quoted in an Auror field report to have trained and taught Mr. Potter and says it was clear his guidance showed true in the way Mr. Potter was able to defeat You-Know-You without using dark magic.

When asked about the rumors of discourse concerning Lord Potter and the Headmaster, he firmly stated that while they may not agree on everything they are united on stopping evil.

"What a load-"

"Harry." His father warned. "While I agree with the statement, we don't need that language."

"If you try and counter it, it will make you look like a glory hound, and he will pay the sad, regretful, but understanding grandfather act." Abraxas sighed.

"He will make Harry sound bitter, and say something about it being a Slytherin trait, even though it isn't. All Harry did was protect himself." Lucius picked up the paper. "He is even photographed by the arrested Death Eaters."

"Figures. I bet if he could have, he would have used old Voldemort as the background." Severus was thankful they only had a few more weeks left at Hogwarts. "I have an idea, can we use this to not return and just take our NEWTs?"

"I like that idea. I'm sure if all four of us put the idea to the Board, they would agree." Orion really didn't want to deal with Dumbledore if he could help it. "I might see if Reggie wants to take them, I know he has been studying with you."

"He has. I think he will agree." Harry knew Reggie would. Reggie wanted to be with his sweetie, who was leaving Hogwarts this year. He would never have thought Arthur Weasley and Reggie would be a good couple but they worked out well together.

Chapter 14

Lord Potter smirked as he opened the paper. It had been almost a month since Dumbledore claimed victory over Voldemort. Dumbledore was riding on the fame of the defeat of Voldemort. Dumbledore had tried to get Harry to do some public appearance with him, but Harry refused.

The boys were all studying to take their NEWTs so that they wouldn't have to return to Hogwarts. He read the article. He wished he could see Dumbledore's face when he read the article. When Harry entered the room, Lord Potter handed his son the paper. "Your cousins are idiots."

"Tell me something I don't know." Harry sat down and glanced at the headline. "They are beyond idiots. They are morons."

JAMES POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK SPEAK ABOUT DUMBLEDORE'S FALSE CLAIMS

by Editor Liam Erickson

In a surprising howler from James Potter and Sirius Black, in an interview shortly after that, we learn that Albus Dumbledore never trained Harry Potter. James Potter and Sirius Black howler was very clear, as well as their interview. You judge for yourself. We didn't alter or delete what was said or written.

NO LOUSY SNAKE WAS EVER TRAINED BY THE GREAT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. HARRY POTTER, OUR COUSIN, IS A SNAKE. HE MOST LIKELY BROUGHT YOU-KNOW-WHO OUT IN PUBLIC TO KILL HIM AND CLAIM THE TITLE OF DARK LORD. AS A SLYTHERIN, HE WOULD BE ABLE TO GET HIS MASTER TO COME TO DIAGON ALLEY. THE HEADMASTER WOULD NEVER SUPPORT THE DARK. YOU NEED TO PRINT THE TRUTH.

James Potter  
Sirius Black

The next day we received a letter, they stated they would agree to an interview, provide memories, and anything else to show that the Headmaster would never associate anyone as dark as their cousin, Harry Potter. They also stated they would be able to show that the Headmaster was training them to be future Aurors. It was their cousin's fault they created a spell that was classified as dark.

Interview:

Facts: James Potter, Sirius Black, and Harry Potter are cousins. James Potter and Sirius Black are wanted for using Dark Arts in Hogwarts. They escaped with James' father, Charles Potter to America. In reading the report, Harry Potter wasn't even around them when they cast the spell. However, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were. All four were Gryffindors.

The interview happened in a small house. I was brought there by an house-elf and I can't tell you where it was. A house-elf brought me back to the office.

Liam Erickson (LE): I am sure many are confused by your declaration in your howler and letter to me restating the same information. Care to explain it?

James Potter (JP): Certainly, ever since we started at Hogwarts, we have been trying to purge our world of the dark forces. It has taken root in our magical world and must be removed. Dumbledore has been aiding us, leading us, teaching us, and helping us learn magic to do the job of getting rid of Death Eaters who are all Slytherin. Dumbledore is the greatest wizard alive. He is leading the way to a brighter, safer future.

Sirius Black (SB): Dumbledore has been teaching us since we started at Hogwarts. He knows Gryffindors are the ones to win against any Slytherin, Death Eaters, and You-Know-Who. Certainly not our snake of a cousin. Honestly, believing that our cousin killed You-Know-Who is stupid. He's a snake, all snakes need to be killed or locked in Azkaban. After all the only good snake is a dead snake. Ask Dumbledore, he will tell you how evil they are.

LE: Who are the snakes?

JP/SB: Slytherin.

LE: Why don't you believe your cousin killed You-Know-Who?

SB: He is a snake. He's been causing problems for Dumbledore since he started at Hogwarts. He was always getting us into trouble, then played innocent. We all know a snake is evil. He corrupted my brother, Reggie. My brother is innocent, he should never have gone into Slytherin.

JP: Harry is dark. I bet he is even a marked Death Eater. Dumbledore should be able to expel all those snakes and have them sent to Azkaban, then Kissed. He is the reason we had to leave Hogwarts. Him and his two mates, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

SB: Yeah, those two too. The little brats are the cause of all of our problems. Harry is the one who should have been removed from the family. Harry is the reason we always got into trouble.

LE: What do you mean?

I watched them exchange a look before speaking. Sirius nudged James. JP: We tried to show everyone at Hogwarts how evil he was, but everyone believes his innocent act. His and his two mates always trying to recruit from the other houses, that is why they were always so helpful to everyone.

SB: Escorting the younger years, acting like they were protecting them. No Slytherin is to be trusted. Look at what You-Know-Who has done. He was in Slytherin. You know my cousin was one of his followers.

LE: What about all your detentions? Your cousin doesn't have a single one. The two of you were suspended for attacking Severus Snape. There is a rather thick file regarding the pranks you did, including one that coated Remus Lupin with silver, during the night of the full moon. Remus Lupin is a werewolf.

SB: That half-blood snake deserved it. He is just as evil as our cousin. Malfoy, Snivellus, and my cousin are the worst of them. Dumbledore has been working for years to get rid of all the Slytherins, their house at Hogwarts, and get them removed from any position of power. They are a danger to our world. They want to kill muggles and ban muggle-borns from our world if they don't want to leave their parents. If they don't kill them, they will enslave them. Dumbledore trained us to be able to join the Aurors. We are the ones that can protect everyone from Death Eaters and their like. We met a few times a week to discuss how to get rid of the snakes. We worked on spells, talked about what was happening in our world, how to fix it, and how to keep track of all the dark followers.

LE: You have memories?

JP: Yes, we had my father remove them.

James held up a few phials for us to review. He had them sealed. I submitted them to the DMLE.

JP: These will show it was us who Dumbledore trained. He is the greatest wizard. He would never train anyone who is evil. You need to stop printing those lies. Linking his name to a Slytherin. You should be lucky if he doesn't sue you for slander.

LE: How do you defend your pranking of everyone at Hogwarts? The bullying? Your own family members have complained in public about your pranks? Many students have informed their parents of them being bullied by the two of you.

SB: We didn't do anything to anyone who didn't deserve it. Someone had to keep those snakes in line.

JP: It's just Slytherins spreading rumors and lies about us. They wouldn't know how to tell the truth if they were on Veritaserum.

SB: Yeah. Snivellus probably brews the potion to get them to build up an immunity to Veritaserum.

LE: You claim that Dumbledore didn't train your cousin, but you. How do you defend your leaving the country for using a Dark Arts' spell?

JP: We weren't going to allow ourselves to arrested for something my cousin clearly wanted us to do. It was him corrupting Lily Evans with spells. Flitwick will tell you that it was them.

Editor's note: We spoke to Professor Filius Flitwick about this. He informed us that the incident that Mr. Potter and Mr. Black are referring to was, in fact, a conversation that occurred between numerous students from all houses. This conversation was about verb conjuration and spell crafting. No spells were mentioned, no languages were specifically mentioned. The whole discussion about the root of languages.

SB: It's another plot by my cousin and his two mates to ruin our good name, including Dumbledore. Everyone knows we support Dumbledore.

LE: Is there anything else you wish the magical world to know?

JP: Yes, we're innocent, and will return once my cousin is in Azkaban and we are back in the family. I won't be denied my legacy.

SB: My parents had no grounds to disown me. I didn't do anything to deserve it.

That was the end of the interview. You can make up your own minds on what this pair has stated. Madam Bones hasn't removed the charges and has actually added to them, based on the memories they provided to me.

Harry closed the paper. "They really buried themselves. I bet they don't even think they did anything wrong. Dumbledore must be ready to kill them."

"I wonder what they gave Amelia concerning Dumbledore?" Lord Potter was going to try and discover what information, including trying to get to view the memories that the idiots submitted. He could see his son was already working on figuring out what Dumbledore was going to try.


End file.
